Another One Bites the Dust
by ThePrincess726
Summary: Bella and Jake have finally pushed past the friend zone until Bella stumbles upon something that may just rip her heart out again. Good thing Embry's there to help her pick up the pieces. EmbryxBella AU OOC Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Another One Bites the Dust**

 **AN:** This is my first fic I've ever written. All spelling and writing errors are mine, I do NOT have a beta. I am writing on a whim here but have a very good idea of where this story is going. I am going to continue to update after this chapter tonight, or early tomorrow. Also happy holidays to all of my readers out there! (If there are any!) Please review, I am very open to ANY criticism, I want to get better at writing and hearing what other people have to say is very helpful :) Hope you enjoy!

 **Pairing:** **EmbryxBella, a tiny bit of JakexBella**

 **AU:** This story will follow its own timeline. Also embry has not phased as of yet. Imprinting may show up in this story with a few of the main characters but it will not be all encompassing or as common as it is in most fics. The guys are all older than the books, jake, embry, quil are bella's age 19, paul is 22, jared is 23, and sam, leah, emily are 25. Seth has phased and is 16.

 _ **Bella**_

My alarm clock was ringing loud and clear while I smashed it into silence. "Ugh, shut up", I groaned and sat up and looked out of my window. Another typical forks day, the rain was pelting the window in droves. Droplets were racing each other to the window sill. I was silently cheering on the left raindrop to beat the right drop when I realized I had been zoning out. I shook myself out of my haze and made my way into the shower, letting the hot water wash away my strange dreams but good dreams. I had been sleeping amazingly lately.

Today was going to be a good day, and that's all that had managed to make me get out of bed. I'm seriously not a morning person, not even a little bit. It takes a lot to get me up. I was too excited for tonight to care this morning, though. Christmas break started after exams this morning. I was completely relieved. I had been waiting anxiously for my first semester of college to end, it was my first big accomplishment since getting out of my funk after doucheward left me. I had to remember to thank Paul for the nickname. Cullen really had done a number on me… Without the pack I really don't know where I would be today.

I got out of the shower and got dressed in my typical daily attire of a purple flannel, camisole, and jeans with my winter boots. Brushing my matted brown hair into a manageable ponytail, I threw some extra cold water onto my face to wake me up just a little bit more. I called for Charlie, hoping to talk to him before I left. I yelled out one more time, with no response. I was wondering where the hell he was when I realized he had to leave early for the Forks town Holiday parade. They were running security and had a big float that Deputy Matt had put together, shockingly well for a bunch of rough and tumble backwoods cops. I chuckled at the thought of 4 mustached guys stringing streamers. I pulled out a notepad and I left charlie a note, knowing he wouldn't check his work phone today.

 _Hey dad,_

 _I'm not going to be home tonight, I'll be hanging out with Quil and Jake as usual. The christmas dinner in La Push is tonight and Jake invited me. Love ya. There's some beer and casserole for you and the other guys from the station in the fridge. -Bells_

I grabbed the note to leave it on the counter as I stumbled down the stairs to pick out a cliff bar, attempting to slightly upgrade from my usual poptarts. I grabbed my backpack, my keys to big red, and headed out the door. I was already running 10 minutes late, _shit._ I cursed under my breath remembering I had a ton of chores to do before the Christmas Dinner at the Akalat center later tonight.

I made it to the parking lot of Peninsula College just in time for my english lit exam. I walked away from the exam feeling great. English had always been a piece of cake. It's not what I wanted to for a living, though. A subject that Charlie had been trying to continuously breach. He kept telling me I'd be a great English teacher or writer, but it was my hobby, I didn't want to ruin it by making it a career. It was a passion but not something I wanted to do for a living. Charlie just couldn't get that. I didn't want to make it into a deadline. No one got it besides Jake, he didn't want to ruin working on cars by making it into a living. He wanted to build things. I wanted to create things, well food not things. Which reminded me all too well of my culinary final I had to rush to get to before I headed back to forks.

Taryn, my culinary teacher had told me that I was incredible at building flavor and told me I passed my final with flying colors. I was so proud of myself, I had been practicing dishes the past 3 weeks for the pack to prepare for the exam. They were no help deciphering which dish I should go with, saying they were all to good to pick one. I ended up going with the Beef Burgunoin. I had nailed it. I practically skipped out of the large building's doors almost jogging to my truck.

Today really was going great. I hopped into red and turned on the new radio Jake had put into my car for my 19th birthday. It even had an aux cord. I plugged in the cord to my brand new ipod, which charlie got as another present. I let the thrumming guitar and drums from Breaking Benjamin's _I will not bow_ ring out from my speakers singing loudly along the redwood lined 101 towards Forks. I saw the trees blur past as I pressed down on the gas. Sighing lightly I realized just how much Washington had grown on me. It was so beautiful. The deep hues of green that surrounded the dark grey sky and navy shoreline. It was a sight for sore eyes. This land had healed me nearly as much as Jake and the guys had. Halestorm's I am the fire blared out of my speakers as I pulled up to my little white house not being able to contain the grin on my face, it was hard not to smile on a day like this.

I got inside and made a snack to tide me over until dinner. I had thankfully gained a little weight much to the happiness of all the guys. They had always thought I was too skinny. It worried their wolves or something. After hanging out for a minute watching TV and checking my cell I figured I better get started on the chores I had to finish for the weekend. I vigorously cleaned the kitchen, living room, and my bedroom. All that was left to do was laundry and get ready.

Nearly forgetting I promised the guys baked goods I pulled out the bowl and pans kicking myself for not remembering pre cleaning. I made a few dozen thumbprint cookies for the pack to bring over before the dinner. They always begged for dessert first, so for once I thought I'd oblige. I put the cookies in the oven and washed up, then threw the laundry in the machine and it was time to get ready. I wanted to look good for tonight for once. Jake and I were actually dating now, and had been since this past june, so I'd been trying to look a little better for him than usual. I pulled out a deep purple sweater dress from my drawer and a dark brown belt to go around the waist. I put on my dark brown riding boots and tights. Twirling around in the mirror I thought I looked pretty good, for once at least. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail thoroughly detangling it, letting it fall down to my waist. I had let it grow out. I put on my silver wolf earrings and leather bracelet with my wolf charms. Finally, I put on some light make up and I was ready to go. I grabbed my purse, wallet, jacket, and car keys and headed back out again.

I made it to La Push in record time feeling a weight lift off my chest as I crossed the line into the rez. I had been waiting for today for a long time. Since I was a little damaged from the cullen's abandonment I had a fear of intimacy. Jake and I had kissed and done other _stuff_ but we had never done _it._ Although, Paul said he was always willing to let me practice if I wanted, I didn't know if he was serious but he sure as hell did like getting a rise out of the _baby_ alpha. Everyone had took to calling Jake baby alpha, even though he had vehemently refused to take over the pack, much to everyone's relief. Jake was a sweet kid, and it was in his blood, but he wasn't ready and most of the guys doubted he ever would be. Anyways, today is going to be the day I finally did it, and gave it up to Jake. I'm sure he would be more than thrilled. Even if he wasn't a virgin anymore. Jake definitely had needs, which he never forgot to mention to me.

I pulled up to Emily and Sam's house and knocked on the front door. Emily greeted me with her megawatt smile and I relaxed into her hug. Emily had become like an older sister to me since I had been let in on the pack's secret, ecstatic to finally have a girl who knew about all of this besides Kim. She ushered me in and Sam gave me a big bear hug, he had slowly but surely become one of my best friends. His quiet stoicism had really grown on me and we usually took to having long intellectual talks after everyone had passed out during our weekly bonfires or house parties. I walked into their homily and spotless kitchen where the majority of the guys sat around their large wooden carved table. Paul was the first to get up and greet me. He picked me up and twirled me around in circles, until he put me down gently. "Hey, shorty." He grumbled. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and handed him the cookies I had made. I think I heard all of them audibly moan when they started grabbing the cookies. Oddly enough, Jake wasn't there and neither was Quil. Jared and Kim were sitting in the far corner of the kitchen with their tongues down each others throats. Barely looking up to give me a small waved. I bit back the urge to make a puking noise at them and gave them a small smile.

"Hey guys, where are my dudes? Quil and Jake should've been here by now...". Sam made a low growl, and spoke "Quil had an emergency at his Mom's store. I have no effing clue where Jake is and it's starting to piss me off that he hasn't showed up. He had patrol but hasn't come back yet. Quil was on patrol with him and said that nothing is up and there aren't any scents so I'm starting to get a little annoyed. Leah should be here any second to relieve him and you know how she feels about being here." "Thanks for letting me know, Sammy. I'm going to head out and look for him, I know he's been excited about this dinner for a long time. He always says it's his favorite time of the year. Thanks guys and enjoy the cookies, I'll see you in an hour for the dinner." They all gave their goodbyes, I gave them their hugs they always demanded and then I was heading back out to big red for what seemed like the hundredth time for the day.

I scanned everywhere, our spot on the beach, his house, quil's house, and even the center to see if he was there early to help. He was nowhere to be found. I even thought about going to Embry's house but I knew he wasn't allowed there anymore. Secretly, I knew it was killing Em. I saw him every once in a while at school, he was an engineering major I think so I didn't see him that often. Everytime I did see him he looked crushed and alone. He never approached me though, even if I wanted to approach him. I couldn't stand to know I was hurting someone. Jake, Quil, Em, and I were thick as thieves before the whole phasing fiasco ruined the long standing friendship. Em didn't phase and was not expected to. He wasn't Quileute, and Old Quil was adamant about that. I sat in the truck trying to figure out where the hell jake was when I figured it out. He must be on our cliff. I cut my lights off as I pulled up to the trail and walked out, the dinner had started already and I was getting worried. I knew he would be here. I could feel it. I walked up the trail slowly making sure I didn't trip on any tree branches and was stunned with what I saw, my jaw dropping to the floor and my heart constricting so tight I thought I would pass out. This seriously couldn't be fucking happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here we go, chapter 2! Its still a story builder with a little bit of character development. I just want to let yall know now this is going to be a slow burn. Embry and Bell wont get together for a while. Also as always review and let me know how I can get better and what you guys think :)

Chapter 2 -

 _ **Bella**_

I stood there stock still. Jake was behind a pretty girl with shoulder length Raven hair his hand entwined in the silky black strands and she was on all fours as he thrusted into her. I wanted to throw up, to scream, to run, but I couldn't move. I just stood there, slack jawed until I heard someone else come up behind me. I just heard a voice behind me quietly conflicted, "you've got to be fucking kidding me. It's bad enough she's been cheating but with Jake, FUCK." I turned around in time to see a tall lean muscled back running away from me. I knew instantly who it was. That was Embry's girlfriend who Jake was delighting in. How they didn't stop and notice us is beyond me. I was still standing there for what seemed like an eternity but seeing Embry shook me out of it and I ran after him. I couldn't catch up even though I was begging him to stop, yelling for him to wait up.

I drove like a mad woman to Tiffany Call's house. I had just found the only person who knew what I was going through. Embry was outside in his backyard with his boxing gloves on beating on a large punching bag, the bag buckling under Embry's heavy blows. He was wearing a nice bear of black jeans and an opened white button up. He didn't notice me watching him and I finally found my voice. I quietly muttered "Em, hey, uh, I just saw what you, um, saw back there. Jake and I have been dating for 6 months… So that was, um, quite the shock for me, too." Embry turned around, seemingly startled, "Spirits, Bells, you scared the _shit_ out of me. I'm pissed at you but it's hard to be when we both just witnessed, _THAT_. I don't know why you guys all left me but I'm not going to talk to you about any of this shit if you're just going to up and leave me. So, are we going to be friends through this or figure it out on our own?" He huffed out. I was a little taken aback by that but I shouldn't have been. I would've been pissed to see me, too. After what I saw _Baby Alpha_ doing he didn't deserve my allegiance anymore. He repulsed me now. I looked back at Embry a look of fierceness in my eyes, "We're in this together, Em. I didn't want to leave our friendship, you have to know that. There are things happening with the guys I can't talk about but I'm here for you. You were my best friend, too. I missed you." With that being enough confirmation, sweet, shy, Embry was gathering me in a big hug. I sighed in his arms, I had missed him.

After hugging in a deep comfortable embrace, five minutes had gone by and I realized I had to go. "Embry, I have to go to the dinner. I told Jake and the guys I would go, I have to break up with him. It has to be now before I lose the nerve. I don't want to draw into myself and become a zombie again. I have to get it over with and detach from him. I'll come back here when I'm done, if that's ok? I told my dad I wouldn't be home tonight and I don't have the strength to break this all to him tonight." The word vomit just tumbled out, Embry just nodded and gave me one last little hug as I made it back to the truck.

I made it to the beautifully decorated Akalat, with "Wisa Kisbis" (Merry Christmas) banners hanging from the room's rafters. It didn't take long for me to find the largest table there. There were 6 large shifters and 2 narrow shouldered girls sitting at a cramped round table. I saw my open seat next to Jake. They had just began serving food, I must have missed the opening ceremony. I headed to my spot, the resolve in me burning a pit in my stomach. I sat down and jake tried to kiss me and I backed away. If this was going to happen, it had to happen now. I waved meekly at the table of elders to the right of us, hoping I wouldn't cause to much of a scene. I whisper yelled at the table as I stood up, "Jake, don't bother getting up. I'm not staying. Hey everyone else. I'm leaving and you guys can hang with your cheating baby alpha. He apparently likes to do _multiple_ things on all fours. I saw him up on our cliff with another girl. This is over. I'm done. I'm leaving and I swear to all of the SPIRITS do not follow me out of here. I will scream." Jake paled, Quil was staring daggers at Jake, Paul choked on the roll he was stuffing into his mouth, and Sam was about to start shaking, even though he had the best control out of all of the guys. I walked over to Sam and Paul and gave them hugs, telling them I was fine, calming them down so they didn't have to sprint out of the hall to phase. "Paul and Sam, I'll text you later. I'm going to my friends house so I don't have to drive too far. Like I said, please no one come looking for me." With that I turned on my heel and headed back to the Call's house. Tiffany opened the door as she heard me knock, "Hi Ms. Call, I'm sorry to bother you I just needed somewhere to stay tonight. I don't know if Em told you what happened..." She just smiled, "Oh sweetie, it's okay, we are going to watch comedies and get Chinese food. Break ups suck. Jenna just left. I heard every word. It wasn't pretty." I saw embry sitting in the recliner on the left side of the living room of the quaint but clean cottage. He had his knees around his chest, sadness oozing off of him. I knew Embry, before all of this craziness happened. I knew how to console him. I was there when his auntie died, I was there when his first girlfriend had broken up with him, and I'd be there now.

I walked over and hugged Em, bringing him out of his curled up ball position, I moved him to the couch so he could lay down with his head in my lap so I could stroke his long black hair. We were always so comfortable with each other and it used to drive Jake crazy. Truthfully, I didn't care what Jake cared about anymore. He ruined that the second he betrayed me. Knowing full well I was afraid of intimacy and abandonment. Cheating checked both of those boxes pretty adequately.

Ms. Call turned on the TV to The Princess Bride, Embry's favorite movie, and we sat in amicable silence for the night while the movies played and we ate our weight in take out chinese food. That's when I realized I knew Jake wouldn't ruin me like Edward had. I had my friends and Charlie, I was going to get through this. I fell asleep with Embry still sound asleep in my lap his peaceful breaths slow and steady. I would be stronger for myself, and my family.

 _ **Jake**_

Today was the day. Bella told me to get ready for me to be with her _all_ night. She really did mean it for once, she finally was going to give it up. I had been growing tired of waiting. It had been so long since I'd gotten any. I was growing to resent her for it even though I was trying my hardest not to. Edward had left over a year ago and we had been together for half a year. I thought she would be with me by now, I loved her and told her I would wait forever but I was tired. Tonight was going to be the night I've been waiting for since we were both 16 and she had moved back here. I'd gone through so much since then. She had to, but she wouldn't have to deal with any of these problems had she never dated Edward.

I pulled on my cut offs and headed out for patrol. I had online orders to fill for the woodcarving site me and bella had set up but they could wait 'til tomorrow. I phased in to hear paul and jared joking about some girl Paul had taken home a couple nights ago, and how it hadn't had been Paul's finest moment. I thought how it was funny and Paul told me to shut up and mind my own business. Paul and I didn't get along and probably never would. He was the beta for now and probably would continue to be. I hated this bullshit. I hate being a wolf, I hate being a protector, and I sure as hell hate that I can't leave this Rez for more than a few days a time. I also hated that Bella had been so open to the idea of being trapped here. She thought she wanted to stay here, but I knew she didn't, there's no way she could have. Paul told me to keep my thoughts to myself. I knew it grated it on his nerves for me to talk about Bella in anything other than the best light, but I was only human. Well, not really, but still. Paul and Jared phased out and soon Quil phased in. Him and I had a lot to think about since we were thinking about the best strategy to become the most dominant team ever in Madden. We had been obsessed with the newly released version lately, much to Bells' chagrin.

Quil and I thought about it for the next few hours, which passed the time extremely quickly. We only had a four hour patrol until we had to be at Sam's house for our pre dinner gathering. We were patrolling when we saw Ms. Ateara flailing her hands outside of the Ateara convenience store. Quil and I quickly phased out and ran to check on her. Apparently Old Quil had fallen earlier in the day and she hadn't been able to find anyone to cover the afternoon shift. Old Quil had just gotten home from the hospital and was doing well but he needed to rest. Quil and I decided it was best that he helped out his mom and he ran to tell Sam he wouldn't be finishing the rest of the patrol. It was then, while I was standing there with my back against the wall of the store waiting for Quil when I saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen walk by. She had medium length black hair and the most beautiful copper skin and piercing green eyes. The second that her eyes met mine my world ended and began simultaneously. I was drawn to her, and she was it. I forgot about Bella instantly, I never thought that could be possible. I had imprinted.

"Hey, I'm Jake! I haven't seen you around before, what brings you to La Push?" I said to her reaching out my hand for to shake it. She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face then shook my hand and replied, "Just visiting some friends and family, I live at the Hoh Rez. I'm Jenna, by the way." She seemed to be just as enraptured by me as I had been by her. I was tall, with a large muscular build, and a lot of girls had been into me, but she by far was the most beautiful. She was tall with lean long legs and a generous bust. We spent a while just staring at each other before I spoke again. "So, do you wanted go for a walk with me?" Not telling her I'd actually be patrolling, just on two feet instead of four. She just nodded and I grabbed her hand. We walked hand and hand until we finally made it to the cliff I loved more than any other place on this god forsaken rez. We talked about our families and lives and I found out she's an art student up at Peninsula. I couldn't help but keep staring at her eyes when I finally leaned in to kiss her. Her hands were all over me, and I was groaning from the contact. Her warm soft mouth clashing with mine as I ran my hands up her sides quickly turning her around so she could grind her hips into me. I hadn't had this much physical contact in a few weeks since me and Bella last fooled around… Fuck, Bella. I totally forgot about Bells. I quickly shook the thoughts of her away and continued on my slow torture with Jenna. She seemed to know exactly what I liked and how I liked it as she ground her hips into me. Soon me and my wolf were preening at the idea of consummating our imprint and she willing obliged. I ripped her clothes off of her admiring her beautiful figure. Soon her lean naked frame was writhing underneath my body. I couldn't focus on anything else even though I thought I heard talking. I couldn't find it in me to care. Once we both finished I realized I had to be at Sam's and knew I had missed the gathering so I walked Jenna to her cousins house and bolted home to get ready for the dinner.

By the time I got to the center the closing ceremony had just ended. Sam was shooting daggers at me, and I knew I was in deep shit. At least here he couldn't yell at me. That left me slightly relieved. I was just getting comfortable when in walked Bella. She looked great, not compared to Jenna, but compared to almost any other person. She waved at everyone, and something was off, she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Sam and Paul, her best buddies. When she finally made it to the table I got up to try and kiss her but she wasn't having it. What the fuck is that about? All of the sudden she opened her mouth, she knew I cheated, and she knew who with. I was in really, really, big fucking trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey guys, its princess again, Im back with another update. This story is coming to me much faster than I expected. I noticed a few minor spelling errors last update and I have to figure out how to go back and fix them. I am writing un-BETA'd, so if there are errors I am very sorry. I re-read the chapters multiple times but I don't always catch everything. Thank you to **Asia. Joanna. 7334** for being my first reviewer! Thank you for being so kind, the positive review really helps me keep pushing on with the story! :)

P.S. This chapter is a little shorter than the others so far but it was a necessary to get from one point in the story to the next!

Chapter 3

 _ **Jake**_

The dinner lasted about another hour and we sat in dead silence. Sam couldn't help but continuously shake every few minutes. I knew I was going to pay for this. As soon we got up from the table Sam's Alpha voice boomed out, "Pack meeting, my house, 10 minutes. Before any of you ask, it is absolutely an order." He was looking at me as he said that. Sam said his goodbyes to the Elders and I was heading out the door. I had almost made it to the tree line to run to Sam's when a big thud had knocked me over. Before I could realize what was happening Paul was swinging on me. He got in a few really good punches before Sam could pull him off of me. Paul was the pack's best fighter and it showed. "Hey Idiot, don't you ever come near me or shorty again. I _TOLD_ you not to date her. We all knew this was a possibility. We know you imprinted, asshole." Sam dragged Paul away before he could get any other words out. I knew he could have said much worse, but he was controlling himself. I wiped the blood away from my busted lip and sprinted to Sam's with my tail between my legs.

We all sat around the Uley's dining room table, while we waited for Sam to begin the meeting. I didn't have to wait long for him to speak, "Welcome Brothers, we have had a major discrepancy in pack morals and code tonight. Brother Black has cheated on his partner, missed his patrol exchange, and not finished his patrol. By abandoning his patrol in wolf form, and having a sexual encounter on the patrol route he will be punished. Jake will be running double patrols for the next 3 months. He and Paul are forbidden to patrol together, they will cause a riff in pack order. He will also serve volunteer hours with the elderly members of the tribe until he has improved his attitude about his culture and people. Also, Jake and I will have personal meetings every week to see if he has improved as a pack member. If he jeopardizes the safety of our people by abandoning a patrol again, he will be removed from this pack. All in agreeance with this punishment say, Aye."

I sat there stunned, pissed off about my punishment. It was only so severe because Bella had wrapped her little finger around our all-fucking-mighty alpha. I listened to every single member of the pack speak out there ruling. Every one had said Aye. Even Jared and Leah, the most neutral and unbiased members of the pack. I was fuming. Sam then closed the meeting and we were free to go. I jumped out of my seat and ran to my house to run off any of the tension I had built up, phasing the second I jumped off of Emily's front porch. I made it to my house and was still fuming. Dad was sitting on the couch watching Sport Center highlights from the Seahawks game yesterday. "Son, how was the dinner? Bells doing well? I saw that she took off before eating." I sharply looked at dad knowing he wouldn't ask anymore questions and simply said, "Bella and I are done. You won't be seeing her around here anymore." He looked shocked to hear the news but he didn't question it further. I took the stairs three at a time until I was in my small bedroom. I undressed and laid in bed knowing it was going to be a long night.

 _ **Bella**_

I woke up not on a couch not quite knowing where I was. I was so comfortable I didn't want to get up. I was dozing back to sleep when, I felt someone's hands gently rubbing my sides. My eyes sprang open, to see me laying on Embry's strong chest my face inches from his. "Uh… Em, hey wake up!". His eyes sprang open just like mine had seconds ago, "Bells, shit, when did we make it up into my room? Last I remember we were on the couch." I just giggled, and managed to laugh out "Friends for 3 years and we finally ended up in bed together." Embry must have thought that was funniest thing he'd ever heard since he started cracking up and didn't stop until he couldn't breathe. "I'm not laughing at you Bells I'm just thinking about all the times 16 year old Embry would've killed to end up waking up with you on his chest. I'm not so wet behind the ears anymore. It would take a lot more than two friends falling asleep in the same bed to shock me." I blushed deep red, "Well I'm still the same innocent girl, so it's still got the shock factor for me." Now it was Em's chance to blush, he must've not expected me to still be as innocent as naive 16 year old me was. Which is understandable. "Bells, you're still a… a virgin? You said you were dating Jake for a while. I'm just surprised that's all. I'm actually glad for your sake you are after seeing Jake's idea of pleasuring a woman." My eyes literally jumped out of my head and I blushed so red I may have been crimson. Embry just threw me a tshirt and told me to change if I felt like it as he headed for the shower.

I pulled on the shirt that he threw to me and it was long enough to wear as a dress. I pulled off my purple knit dress and just wore the shirt with my tights and boots. Realizing what time it was I paced anxiously, I had to go see Sam and Paul to let them know I was alright and not catatonic, I knew they'd be worried. Embry walked in with only a towel wrapped around his hips and my breath hitched in my mouth. Embry was hot. Not in the best friend is a cutie way, but the takes your breath away delicious way. I couldn't help that I was staring, which he had noticed making him chuckle, "Yep, I went through a growth spurt pretty late so that is why you're witnessing the spectacularness of Embry 2.0" I just threw a pillow at him, "Oh, get over yourself, Call. I've always known you were cute. But, I really have to go, you can come by my place tonight to wallow in our own misery of being unworthy of our significant other's love." He just laughed again but I knew the sadness behind his eyes was returning. I got off the bed and hugged him tightly, letting go and telling him to come by tonight. We needed this friendship. I hopped into Red and was off to Sam and Emily's.

I was pulling into the long dirt driveway when I saw Paul and Sam waiting out front on the porch. I got out of the truck and the looks of relief washed over their faces when they saw me. I must've looked healthy and in working order. I just gave them hugs when we all realized simultaneously that I was wearing another guys shirt. "Shorty, Who's the new guy, his scent is _all_ over you. I didn't think revenge sex was your thing but boy does it look good on you." I just rolled my eyes, Paul was such a perv. "Yeah Paul, I lost my virginity to revenge sex, sure sounds like something I'd do." Sarcasm dripping from my words. "No you doofus, I just went to Embry's house after the whole shitshow. I figured he'd understand what I was going through since you know, it was his girlfriend that Jake was, ya know, inside of." Paul choked on his laughter, "I knew you didn't do it yet, but still you are drenched in his scent what did you guys do bathe in each other or something?" I just laughed, "No, we watched movies, and eventually fell asleep. I was apparently laying on top of him all night. Apparently that was the most comfortable position I could find." Sam coughed, noticeably a little uncomfortable. "Alright enough talking about your sex life, let's go in and eat breakfast."

We all headed in to eat Emily's amazing pancakes and ate and talked until I realized I should probably get home. Charlie would be wondering where I was.

I walked in the front door knowing I was still wearing Em's shirt but not caring. I saw Charlie sitting on his recliner watching the field and stream channel, beer in hand. "Uh, hi, Bells. You know you're still wearin' one of Jake's shirts right? I know your an adult and all but, I ain't too comfortable knowin' you and jake are, um, _active_." I choked a little on my own spit when I heard those words coming out of my dad's mouth, "DAD! I am not _active_ as you put it. I was supposed to spend the night at Jake's but I caught him participating in extracurricular activities with Embry's girlfriend before dinner. I broke up with him and headed to Embry's house where I hung out with him and his mother all night. I fell asleep in my dress and was uncomfortable when I woke up so he let me borrow one of his shirts. By the way, Em's coming over for dinner tonight. I'm making enchiladas." Charlie perked up a little and just said, "Well I'm glad to hear it, Jake has been actin' like a little shit lately. I had half a mind to tell you or Billy to reign his ass in." I just sighed and shook my head and went up stairs confused, what else could jake possibly be doing.

I was in the bath relaxing before Embry came over when it dawned on me that Embry and I had flirted, hard core today. What the hell was that all about?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hi everyone! Thank you for the follows and favorites! You guys are awesome. Thank you again to **.7334** for another incredibly kind review, you're awesome! I am updating as soon as I write the chapters, re-reading it as many times as I can trying to pick out all the spelling and grammar errors. If I miss anything please feel free to let me know! Also there are some Quileute and Makah words in this chapter that FanFiction wont let me keep the accents and markers for the words so they may be a tad off. Please review and let me know how i'm doing, I want to continue to improve my writing. Also sorry for all the long authors notes, I just always have something to say, and have to let you guys know where my heads at. Alright now, on to the chapter! :)

Chapter 4:

 _ **Bella**_

Embry came over for dinner and it was as comfortable as it always had been between him and I. He helped cook with me, which really seemed to please Charlie. Jake never offered to help. We ate and sat together on the couch, his head in my lap again. I stroked his long black hair through my hands and Em was practically purring. He had always been easy to comfort. I sat with the guys while they watched some football game Charlie had pre-recorded. I tried to pay attention to the game but honestly I had no clue what was happening. I ended up reading the Fellowship of the Ring for the umpteenth time, the familiarity of the book calmed me in the silence. When everyone was quiet and busy I could feel the ache open around my chest just a little, the same ache I hadn't felt since Edward left.

Embry had to go once the game was over, he had to be up early to go to the Makah Rez to be with family for the holidays. I was going to miss him. It blew my mind how much I missed being around Embry the past year or so, it just felt so natural. My other friendships were comfortable but none of them had come this easily. Not even my own personal sun had been this warming. After saying goodbye to Embry I made my way up stairs realizing Christmas Eve is tomorrow and I had presents to wrap. I entertained the idea that maybe I should get Em a present for when he gets back, too. I stared at the large pile of gifts that I had collected in the corner of my bedroom. I had a long night ahead of me if I wanted to get everything wrapped in time.

I got Paul an aged bottle of whiskey, Sam the first 3 editions of the Harvard classics, promising to buy him the full set by the end of our friendship. I got Emily a new cookbook and other bakeware since she had been quietly complaining about the state of her old baking equipment, cooking constantly for the pack had taken a toll on her pots and pans. I had gotten Leah a gift card, Seth the newest video game he'd been talking about, and Jared and Kim a couples massage gift card. It had all costed a fortune but I had been saving from the past three years at Newton's and figured I'd do something nice for the people I love. Charlie was going to freak out about the presents I had gotten him, I got him a brand new fishing rod and reel for Salmon season. I had even gotten Billy and Jake presents but I didn't want to think about that. Even though I still was going to drop them off at the Black's house tonight, praying they wouldn't be home for me to run into.

A few hours later I realized it was almost midnight and decided their gifts would have to be delivered tomorrow. I pulled off my jeans and tshirt and put back on Embry's large shirt and got in bed, I was asleep before my head hit my pillow.

 _ **Embry**_

Bells' house was amazing as usual. The way we picked back up after a year of not being friends was insanity. She had gotten hotter, which I didn't think that was possible. She had filled out for sure, and I could definitely appreciate that. Jenna had been great looks wise, but in all actuality she wasn't a great person. We had been dating the past four months and she was all I could seem to think about. She had somehow consumed me even though we werent exceptionally compatible. She was very outgoing and tended to not let me get a word in, but I had really loved her. It ruined me to see my ex-best friend and my girlfriend face down in the dirt. I don't know why I had gone to that cliff anyways, I never went up there. Something had told me to go, and so I listened, I almost wished I hadn't but knowing the truth made it easier.

I hated lying to Bells' telling her I had to go up to Makah for a family celebration, even though I would be seeing family it wasn't the main reason. But, she had up and left me with the other guys last year so maybe she deserved it, only a little. She was really hard to hold a grudge with though, she knew how to win her way back into my heart, at least. I wanted to tell her the real reason but I had duties to the Makah, ones the Quileutes wouldn't understand. I was a spirit protector, a warrior. Our people had exceptional strength once we reached adulthood, exceptional speed, and the mind of strategists. We were responsible for protecting the tribe from all negative entities, supernatural and not. We had weekly meetings that each of us had to attend and we happened to be having our holiday get together this week. Our chief Josiah Youngblood was responsible for giving us our protective detail for the week. We hadn't had any issues with the cold ones or the negative spirits of late, but there was news of possible flooding, an issue that could devastate our people.

I pulled into Chief's house where five or six trucks were already sprawled across his large yard. I walked in and greeted my six brothers. Jason, Matthew, Colt, Mac, Chris and I all shook hands before we bowed before our chief, kneeling out of respect for Josiah. He was a great leader and had lead our people the last thirty years, our spirits lasting as long as we are needed. A roll he will fill until the ancestors deem it unnecessary. As we gathered round his dining room table he divulged into our plan to protect our people from the flood. We were expecting a monsoon around the new year, a sign of change, for the upcoming year. We got to work setting out sandbags along the coastal homes, boarding up the windows, and evacuating people to relatives homes. The floods would be bad, but our people had survived much worse

After working all day to avoid the flood's worst outcome I was hungry and exhausted. I made my way into my ka's house. She knew of my obligation and had dinner ready and waiting as everyone else had gone to sleep. I sat with her and spoke to her about my college classes and the happenings with Jenna. "Hikwa… That girl was no good for you. The spirits never blessed the pair. She was not one with the Diyat. As the Wisatsu'upatikat for this tribe, I will know when you are blessed. She is known to our brothers and sisters already, she will come to know her purpose soon. Dear, Embry, do not be sad over this broken heart of yours, it was needed in order to find your true match."

I sat there silent as my grandmother droved on about my destined soulmate hoping that I honestly would never get hurt again. It was growing old, and my patience was wearing thin.

Grandma continued on with her beading well into the night and I fell into a deep and comfortable sleep dreaming of La Push.

 _ **Bella**_

I woke with a jolt, a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Freaking out I ran downstairs, baseball bat in hand. I was a danger magnet so I figured I should be somewhat prepared. All I needed to see was a tall boy with cut offs to know Paul had snuck in for the night. He always managed to make an obscene amount of noise for someone with supernatural senses. "Ah, shit, shorty. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just hungry and figured your place would have extra leftovers. All the other mutts ate everything Emily cooked before I got off of patrol. Also that baseball bat ain't going to help you from the things that go bump in the night." I just rolled my eyes, wondering how he survived this far. "Alright, tough guy, I'll make you some spaghetti and meatballs. You're lucky Dad went to Harry and Sue's for Christmas weekend. You know those old hoots are getting continuously drunk and he won't be fit to drive till the day after Christmas." Paul just laughed, "You know I knew he wasn't here right? I'm not _that_ useless." I just shook my head, "I know, tough guy, I know." So we laughed together and hung out until the Sun dawned over the clouds, signifying the break of christmas eve morning. Paul was exhausted after eating four plates of pasta.

He fell asleep on my couch and I needed to rest too, as I slipped under my purple comforter into a deep fitful sleep.

My alarm clock rang out signifying for us to get up. I woke up, begrudgingly, knowing I had to make my way to the Black's first thing, praying that neither of them would be home. With Paul's help we packed my truck full of presents, making sure to put the black's presents on top of the large pile.

The plan seemed to be going well when we pulled up and Billy's truck was gone. At least he wouldn't be home. I knocked on the door, praying to all of the spirits, gods, and ancestors that Jake wouldn't answer the door. I wasn't ready to face him, not yet at least. I went to turn away when I heard loud moaning coming from their living room, I couldn't help but entertain my curiosity. Jenna was sitting on top of Jake, riding him. I felt all of the air rush out of my lungs and I dropped all of the gifts onto the porch, and bolted. I could feel myself hyperventilating, panicking yet again with what I saw. It didn't get any easier the second time seeing them like _that._ I felt the salt pouring into my wounds and I wished I could run to Embry's house, I had to see him, but I knew he wasn't there. Paul was sitting in my truck jamming out to Egypt Central, he really was the worst guard dog, _ever._ I finally made it back into the truck when Paul realized something was wrong, "Did you see a ghost or something, tiny?" I just sat there still as ever and barely whispered, "Nope, just the knife twisting into my heart, again." Paul just wrapped me in a hug and climbed over the gear shift to drive the truck away back to his house. Paul did always know when I needed to be left alone, that was about the only time he was perceptive of women's feelings.

I knew I had no reason to be upset with Jake now. I had broken up with him, but damn it was hard to see the person you still love with someone else _again_. I couldn't help but stew and think of what I did wrong for Jake to leave me. It must have been me being a prude, I couldn't help that I wasn't ready for sex. Jake made it known that he had wanted me like that since the second we started dating, but I told him even then that I wouldn't be ready. I told him he would have to be patient with me. I was damaged goods. I guess that Jenna hadn't been. She climbed into bed god knows how long after they first met. I didn't even know how long he had been cheating. It could've been weeks, or months, I had no clue. All I knew is that it hurt like hell to think about, and the only person I wanted to see, was an hour and a half away.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Alright guys, I am getting this story out SO much faster than I expected. This is going to be a pretty unpleasant chapter, but its needed. Please dont hate me! Also yes, Im writing Jake in a very Non-Jake way. It all serves its purpose for the story. I cant have the same personalities of the normal characters for this story to work as I expect. As always all spelling grammar errors are mine. I may update one more chapter tonight, but most likely Ill have the next one by tomorrow at the latest. Like I said, this chapter is kind of doozy, please hang in there with me it will get better for bells! Also feel free to review :) Thank you Thank you Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far! ***big hugs*** to you guys.

Chapter 5

 _ **Bella**_

We walked into Paul's small cabin about a mile from Sam's house. It was made of wooden shingles with a back porch and a wooded front and back yard. Paul, Jared, and Sam tried to live as close as they could. They all wanted to live close for the ease of driving to work together. They owned a construction company that worked all over Northwestern Washington. Paul yelled at me to make myself at home as he walked into the shower to wash up. He always said that, but I had been spending days and nights there for the past year. The ache in my chest started turning to anger as I realized Jake probably wouldn't even appreciate the gift I'd gotten him. He never was one to appreciate generosity. To be honest I wish I hadn't even left it there, but Billy deserved his and Jake would throw a fit with the pack if his dad got something and he didn't. Looking at Jake in an honest light made me wonder what I really ever did see in him. He wasn't the nice guy I had met 3 years ago. I was over his shit, and his selfish attitude. I'd give him a piece of my damn mind the next time I saw him. He deserved it.

Paul was ready to go and so the Christmas Eve festivities began at the Uley's. Jared and Leah were playing beer pong in the living room, Kim and Emily were admiring the necklace Sam had given her, Seth and Quil were playing video games, and Sam was sighing in the corner, happy that the majority of his pack was together. Paul and I walked in with the mountain of gifts, and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Jesus, Bells. You didn't have to get so much stuff! Way to make us all feel bad." She joked, I just smiled, "Oh shut it Leah, I just wanted to thank you all for the things you've done for me in the past. Especially the whole killing a newborn army for me thing. So just take your gifts." Before I could finish my sentence packages were being torn out of my hand. So much for taking turns, I thought internally. Once everything had been opened I was being bombarded with hugs. Apparently everyone had loved their gifts. Sam motioned me into the guest bedroom, I gulped not knowing whether I was going to be lectured or what. He looked pissed, and for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

Sam was like a brother to me but he always had this airf authority that I could never wrap my head around. Sam had always been slightly intimidating, he was the largest, and most intelligent wolf in the pack. He was eerily quiet at most points in time, which I actually appreciated for the most part. The only thing I hated was that I could never tell what he was thinking.

"Bells- You shouldn't have spent the money. I know these books aren't cheap. Please, I know that you think we have done you some big service by ridding you of the problems the _Cullens_ caused. It is what we are born to do. It is our job, and even though we all loved you immensely, we would protect anyone on our rez or related to this sacred land. I don't want you spending your money on this. You don't have to feel indebted to us for doing what we we're supposed to. They won't know what to do when you leave here and go on to bigger and better things. I know you're such a smart girl and I don't want you stuck in Forks or La Push the rest of your life. I know you'll get restless like your mother, and move on to better things."

I was pissed. How dare he think I'm just going to up and leave my family and the mentioning of Renee was a _LOW_ blow. "I know I'm not much of a curser around you Uley, but _fuck you_. You think that just because I buy some nice gifts for my brothers and sisters it's only because I feel indebted to you! If its because I'm not with Jake that makes you think that I'm just going to run away, you're wrong. I love this state, I love these people, I love this pack. If you think otherwise I'll leave you alone and make my way in this world on my own. I thought of you like an older sibling, but I guess I was wrong."

"Uh Bells, I'm sorry. I know you love these people but the pack can't be your only family. We can't hold you back. We also can't have you around with Jake and his imprint. It will ruin the pack dynamic. I have thought about this long and hard. You aren't meant to stay here forever and Jake leaving you may have been the best thing for you. It gives you a chance to spread your wings. I'm going to let the pack know you won't be around much. I suggest you make a life for yourself and don't tie yourself down to this place anymore. I will let everyone know I had this conversation with you. I'll probably just show them through the mind link. I can't have you hindering your own growth. This Rez isn't where you belong. I have already told the rest of them that I feel this way. They somewhat agree. We did discuss it before you came by. It may have been why Paul ran to your house last night, he won't be doing that again."

I didn't know whether to cry or scream, this had to be the worst week of my life. "Sam, you don't get to make the decision who I see! You only pitied me because you thought I'd settle down with Jake and have babies and I would be forced to stay here. What do I have to do to make you ALL understand you don't control me! Do I need to spell it out for you that I LOVE it here. I will hang out with any of the pack members I please. I hope you know this little chat has put you right up there with Jake. I fucking hate you, I hate you both." I spat out, it was happening again, another family disappearing in front of my eyes. At least Sam had the decency to not leave me lost in a forest while he did it.

Sam just let out a long breath, "You can hate me all you want, but you can't stay and do things with the pack. You aren't an imprint or an actual member. I have control over everyone here, even if I never wanted to. You are made to leave this place. Don't you understand? We are all stuck here! You are purposefully holding yourself back for no reason!" he let out, bitterly.

I was a deep crimson, I had never felt so betrayed or pissed in my life. "Well I'll get out of your hair. I guess all the supernaturals all really are like the cullens. I wont say goodbye to your precious family that I'm not part of. Keep all the shit I bought you or don't. I only wanted to be nice. I see that no one gives a shit about that though."

I got up to leave and the hole in my chest ripped right open. I needed to see Embry. I can't believe I abandoned the only real friend I had because of this… this... _bullshit_.

I walked out of the bedroom, it's neat quilted bed seemingly untouched. As if my life hadn't just ended in that very room. I walked down the stairs to the living room where everyone had gone completely silent. They all heard what was said, I walked out of the house, barely hearing, Paul scream out, "I tried to tell him he was wrong, shorty. I'm sorry! God, I am so sorry."

I got in my car and drove to the cliffs, I needed to be outside, I needed to feel the pain wash over me. For once I let the coursing agony of being abandoned completely course through my veins.

 _ **Embry**_

Our family festivities had started early this morning and had gone all day. We had continued to help with little things around the rez in preparation for the flood and grandma had tons of beading to finish for gifts so I sat keeping her company while the rest of the family prepared the Christmas Eve dinner. I had been feeling off all afternoon like I had to be somewhere but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I was intently listening to my grandma tell the legends of the little people when I felt my cell buzz from my jeans pocket. I looked down and smiled, Bells had texted me.

 _Hi Em, I'm having an awful day, I hope ur doing well. Miss u. Xo-B_

 _Oh no, wht happened? U can vent to me when I get home. Ill be home weds. Only 3 more days. - E :)_

 _Well, I saw our fave couple at it again. I didn't want to tell u, but I had to get it off my chest. Also my whole fam bsides charlie abandoned me, Merry Xmas to me! LOL-B_

 _What is with those ppl and abandoning. Now I believe u when u say they made u. Ill call as soon as I can. Makah is expectin a flood & I need to help out. Be safe theres gonna be a big storm down that way the day after tmro. XO- E_

I couldn't help but get pissed, what was with that group of people and continuously cutting people that cared about them out of their lives. Bells was in the abandoned crew, and she was going to need a friend more than ever. We have sure been having a monumental freaking week. As soon as my phone buzzed again and I was going to check it grandma smacked my hand and told me to pay attention when an elder is talking. I sat back and listened, knowing deep down that grandma knew something I didn't as she began the story of our creators, and the great love that they shared. Not knowing a single clue about how any of it pertained to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hey guys, I'm back with another update! Thank you so much for all the new follows and favorites! Every single one of you is appreciated! Also thank you to all the reviewers as well! I love hearing your input! You guys are amazing! :) This chapter finally shows Bella's personal growth, she is not a push over like she is in the books. She actually has quite the fiery personality in this story. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please, please let me know what you think! Also as always spelling errors are all mine and I own nothing but the characters I create and the story I made with them, Twilight and its characters and settings are owned by SM.

Chapter 6

 _ **Embry**_

2 weeks had passed and Neah Bay stood strong in the face of the monsoon. I was proud of my people. We had been blessed that there was very minor damage and we only lost power for two days. Bella texted me throughout the entire storm, she was worried about my family and the tribe. She had been the first girl who had actually cared about more than just me, or my looks, that was an incredible feeling. Her and I spent everyday together just relaxing and enjoying Christmas break after I got back to La Push. Tomorrow was the first day back at school and I was excited and dreading it all at the same. I was excited since Bells and I had an english class together this semester. I was also dreading it because we both knew we'd be running into Jenna and some of Bella's old friends from the Rez. We were going to do our best to avoid them all. I was really nervous because I was going to show her my house that I had been building, praying she'd like it, and plus she was meeting my Ka, which was a big deal.

Morning came faster than I expected as I felt the sun rise over the land. I got dressed and left giving my mom a kiss on the cheek before we both went to face the day. I was driving down the road in my old chevy silverado that I had bought with my high school graduation money and I was excited to see Bella. I had started to get a little nervous around Bells the last few days of break because I could feel what I thought was my platonic thoughts changing into more. She was seriously great and it killed me knowing that she didn't think highly of herself. Her confidence had taken a major hit and I wouldn't let her think badly of herself. She seemed to be getting stronger though, we were building each other up little by little. Both of our hearts slowly mending the other.

 _ **Bella**_

I left the Uley house fighting mad. I couldn't believe they would just throw me out with the trash. I couldn't believe that I had called those people my family, too. All I had ever wanted was to belong and Sam made it apparent that I hadn't belonged there. I ripped off my wolf necklace and bracelet and threw them in the dark wet soil. If that's what I meant to them I wasn't going to wear their jewelry anymore. I never wanted to see any of them again, well except Pauly. It was almost worse than losing Jake having to lose Paul. We just understood each other. Something that Paul had never had before, he was so misunderstood. His upbringing had done a number on him. His mother left him when he was five years old and his dad only stuck around until Paul made it to high school, realizing that Paul finally could fight back. I just stood in the mud and pouring rain not being able to move my feet as I watched what used to be my favorite Earthly possessions get covered in rain and dirt. I know one of them would find it. I hoped they did, maybe they'd understand what I felt.

I finally made into my old piece of shit truck that I had loved so much, now hating it. The memories it held soured by this past week. I wanted to burn it for all I cared, the sentiment of it gone. Jake had fixed this truck, Paul had taught me how to drive it off road and on the beaches without getting stuck, Sam had first welcomed me in this truck when he gave me the wolf necklace. I just wanted it gone. It had to be priority number one. I put the rust bucket into gear and headed away from La Push my heart shattering. I couldn't hold back the sobs. The hole in my chest was larger than it had ever been. The cullens leaving was bad, but my real family leaving was worse.

I made it back to Forks after an hour, the rain was coming down in sheets and I could barely see. I drove slow and cautious not wanting to get in an accident. Although old me probably would have wanted to get into accident. I had grown since then, I still had people to take care of. I couldn't be so selfish to become a useless zombie anymore, not like it had done me any good in the first place. All it had done was bring me down to La Push to make connections with people that couldn't keep their promises. Realizing I was still alone on the evening of Christmas Eve, I decided to take after my dad's usual holiday past time, he hated the holidays. We decided to not celebrate on the actual day of Christmas, so Charlie had made it a tradition to go get rowdy with the Clearwaters, one I was happy to oblige. The holidays just reminded me of Renee's lack of responsibility and how she would always try to make up for all the messed up things she'd done on Christmas. I guess I would adopt Charlie's tradition just on my own. I got into Charlie's liquor cabinet, needing to drown my sorrows somehow. I could feel myself building an a hard exterior to the world, I would not get fucked over again. The only people I could trust would be Charlie and Embry, or well I was hoping Embry was trustworthy.

The more I drank the more I realized how completely alone I really had been. I had all but ostracized my old friends from Forks High and I had kept to myself at Peninsula, so my friends list to call was pretty freaking short. I sent off a text to Embry and decided I was going to have a good time, even it had to be by myself. I ran up to my bedroom to pull out my old speaker, I was gonna dance around in my living room like an idiot. I wanted to be free from all of the damage that had been done to me even if it was just for the night. I put on Paramore's Brick By Boring and got to dancing. I was gonna dance away my feelings. I only stopped to take a swig from the bottle of vodka or check my phone when it buzzed, at least Em responded to me. That was a relief.

After tiring myself out and burning off a little bit of the effects from the booze I realized I was starving, still too drunk to drive I walked my way to the gas station to get some kind of snacks. I hadn't had the mind to stock the fridge past charlie's beer stash. Knowing that Charlie was in La Push really eased my nerves. I didn't want to be caught being drunk in public by my father. I made it to the gas station without tripping or making a scene which was quite the accomplishment. Or so I thought. By some Christmas Eve miracle the gas station actually was open. I heard the bell ding and I was on my way to raiding the aisles _but_ of course the bane of my existence was standing right there, in the middle of the chip aisle. I couldn't get rid of Jake, it was like he had a gps tracker to find me to ruin my good moods. I figured with the liquor giving me courage, I would be giving the asshole a piece of my mind. I spoke to him with a sneer before he could speak "Oh what a joyous occasion it is to see you Jake. Do you exist to solely bring me pain? 'Cause I'm seriously starting to think you do!" I was barely slurring which I thought was a good sign, so I kept on my tirade. "Oh, and thanks to you and your whore of a girlfriend I'm not allowed to be with the pack anymore, so you successfully managed to one up doucheward! You cheated on me, took me away from my family, and left me! The trifecta! You're three for three! I wonder what shitty nickname I'll have to come up with to defile your name. I don't have Paul anymore to think of them for me. Also I hope you got my present, I wish I had burned it instead."

Jake's mouth twitched, he was pissed, but he wasn't shaking so I hadn't pushed him too far, "Bells, I didn't mean to hurt you, I imprinted on Jenna. You should know what imprinting does to people, I couldn't help it. Well I could but only to a certain extent. But you can't blame me for what Sam decides, he's the alpha. I can't change what he fucking decides. Also you probably shouldn't be walking around in the dark shit faced. It's not a good look for you."

I would've lunged to punch him if I didn't know better, I would only hurt my own hand, I found that out when I slapped Paul. "You've got some real nerve standing on that pedestal Jakey. I know what happens with imprinting, Sam at least had the decency to break up with Leah before he shacked up with Emily. The spirits sure seem to have a strange moral compass, but hey, who am I to argue? I'm just a lowly mortal human girl. Also baby alpha, you sure as hell do have the right to tell Sam what to do, you just don't have the balls. Goodnight Baby Alpha, have a very merry christmas with your new soulmate, she seems really _great._ " I emphasized the last word with as much sarcasm as I possibly could, hoping to grate on his nerves. Jake had managed to start shaking and I knew I had pushed him as far as I had wanted to. He was angry and I was glad, I was out to wreck his mood. I had succeeded.

I walked out with my snacks and a spring in my step, man it felt good not being a doormat. I was so tired of being walked all over by everyone. Jake deserved every messed up thing I had said. I was glad to piss him off. I made it home safely, not caring about whatever supernatural bullshit was lurking in Forks tonight. They could fudge off. I was done with shifters and vampires, they could leave me alone from here on out. I ate my snacks without throwing up, which was a good sign. I was in the clear to go to bed when I realized I had sobered up considerably and I wasn't even buzzed anymore. I fell into a deep sleep quickly.

I woke up slightly hungover. I desperately needed a shower. Charlie wasn't coming home for another night but I needed to clean up. I had managed to make a huge mess in my drunken stupor, I guess my private personal house party had been a little too fun. After cleaning everything to be completely spotless, I needed to clean up myself. I looked like I had been hit by a dump truck. My long brown hair was in a frizzy tangled ponytail and I had crumbs all over my shirt and jeans I had worn last night. I had the worst breath I could imagine, not knowing breath could actually smell that _bad_. Thankfully no one would be seeing me today. I showered scrubbing my body clean, shaved, and brushed my teeth. I was in for a long day alone so I just I had to wait to wait two more long days to see Embry.

Those days were moving incredibly slow. Charlie and I had a small day after Christmas just with us, he spent the afternoon afterward at Billy's only coming home for dinner. He had to give Billy his gifts and make sure everything was okay between the two of them after everything that happened with Jake and me. He came home saying he wouldn't let Jacob Black into this house again, even if it was the last thing he did. He had threatened to shoot Jake if he ever showed up on his doorstep, grumbling something about trespassing. When Charlie got on one of his rants he had a penchant for the dramatics. After he and I exchanged gifts we watched a movie or two until Charlie passed out in his recliner. I just threw a blanket over him and gave him a peck on the cheek and headed to my room.

It was only 7pm and I still had way too much free time on my hands. So I busted out my old laptop and got to researching, it really bothered me when Em said his Tribe was always at risk from flooding. They even had legends of the great Tsunami that had devastated their people many many many years ago. The Makah were petitioning the federal government to procure new land out of flood zones. The government hadn't listened to their plight. I started researching even more and I figured I could help Em by raising awareness in the area. We never talked about this in school, or in La Push, even though they needed new land, too. I had to figure out someway to help Em and his people.

After I found out all about the Makah people, I was growing tired. I had been constantly tired ever since I left La Push for the last time. _Shit,_ that hurt to think about. I knew I hadn't been completely alone since my drunken adventure. I had seen Paul's beautiful silver wolf prowling around the edges of Forks, the order Sam had put on him must've been killing him. Paul I guess was the only one who actually cared as much as I thought he did.

Embry came home and we hung out everyday, just as usual. He was so mad when he heard the full story about the pack except for well the actual pack part. He was ready to fight Jake at this point and I was seriously hoping we wouldn't run into any of the pack on the Rez. The day before school started again, Embry had told me he wouldn't be living in La Push much longer, his own tribe needed him more was all he said. Apparently he had designed a house that he was building with the help of his brothers. He didn't have much money from his part time job so he had to source the labor and materials all on his own. I didn't know he had brothers but he did said they weren't his actual brothers, I figured it was just his close group of friends. I think I understood better than he thought I would. Em was going to take me to the Makah rez to see it after classes tomorrow and I couldn't wait, he said it was almost finished. I wanted to see where he was from and he said he was excited for me to meet his grandma. After he made his way home I packed my backpack and pulled out the clothes I was going to wear tomorrow. I wanted to make a good impression on his grandma, I knew how important she was. Soon I couldn't keep my eyes open. I went to bed curious if Embry was in another pack of some sort and if the wolves weren't just unique to La Push.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Alrighty everyone, here is the newest chapter! It's kind of a chapter that starts to show how Embry and Bella feel about each other. I wanted to make a more positive chapter since a lot of the past chapters have been a little tough for them. I just finished this chapter and was really excited to get it out there that there probably are spelling and grammar mistakes. Thank you everyone for the reviews, messages, favorites, and follows! It always makes me happy to hear what you guys have to say! :) Please feel free to let me know what you think of the story thus far! Without further adieu, here is the chapter!

Chapter 7

 _ **Bella**_

My first few classes of the day dragged on and I was antsy for English. I had made it through Culinary class, Math, and most of Pre Civil War History. Every lecture seemingly passed by slower than the one before it, I couldn't seem to catch a break. I was constantly watching the clock and waiting to be dismissed. For once in my entire life I wished I was an engineering major, maybe then I would have more than one lousy class with him. The excitement to see Embry was bubbling up inside me, and little by little the later it got in the day. Finally my history professor ended his lecture with the final notes of the Colonization of Jamestown. He then wrote out our first homework assignment on the chalkboard and as soon as I had copied the information down I was throwing my books into my backpack. I tripped over every single desk in my row as I tried to make my way quickly to the next building over. I was going to have at least one bruise on my hip from all the desks I'd banged into. I walked through a glass display in the hallway and briefly checked myself out to see if I still looked okay. I had picked out a tasteful outfit knowing I would be meeting his grandma that day. I was wearing a light blue sweater that was snug but not overly tight, a brown corduroy skirt that ended halfway to my knees, and my knee high riding boots. I wore my hair down and blow dried straight, it was sleek and shiny as it fell to my hips. I even put on makeup, wearing a pink lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner. I actually thought I looked good for once. Approving of how I looked I practically sprinted to English with my backpack on. In all of my excitement I realized maybe I liked Embry as a little bit more than a friend, okay seriously a lot more than a friend. He just was that amazing, I couldn't help but start to fall for him.

I made my way past the quad and into the hall where our english lecture would take place, it was a modern lecture hall setup in three different sections of seating. The smart board and lectern set at the center of the room, almost coliseum style. Class sizes at Peninsula were huge. I sat near the back so I could see the door and watch as everyone filed into the room. I was scanning the room as the lecture hall slowly filling up hoping I didn't miss him. Then I saw him walking through the door across the room. I was speechless, his long black hair was down to his mid back sweeping over his shoulder. He was wearing a long black henley shirt which accentuated all of his muscles perfectly, his shoulders and biceps definition showing through the light fabric. He had on a pair of faded old levi's that were tight in all the right places and dark brown work boots.

How someone could look so incredible in simple clothes was completely beyond me. I just gave him a small wave and he noticed me right away a huge grin spreading across his beautifully tanned face. He came walking over cool and collected. I hope he didn't notice I was seriously nervous, little tiny sweat droplets were forming on my forehead as we he made he was to our seats. Wait, what on Earth?! When did I get nervous around Em? I awkwardly scooted one seat over so he could have the aisle seat, with his long legs I figured it would be more comfortable for him. He slid into his seat with a confident ease that I could never even dream of having. He looked at me and smiled again, "Hey Bells, I missed you. How has your day been?" I just blushed… He had missed me, we hung out yesterday. It hadn't even crossed my mind that he could possibly be crushing on me, too. Maybe my luck was about to start turning around. It didn't take much to admit I had missed him, too but it was nice to know he felt that way too. "I'm good now, today has been the slowest day of my life. I think I was stuck in some time warp because 5 hours should not have felt like a year. I missed you, too. I know it's dorky even though we've been hanging out everyday the past few weeks that I find myself missing you when you're not around. You really helped me get through all the hard things we've both had to deal with. You've really been my lifeline through this crazy whirlwind of awfulness." He opened his mouth to reply when our professor started her greeting and introducing the syllabus and novel we would be reading for this portion of the semester. I needed to know what Em was going to say, hoping he would give some indication that he felt the same way.

 _ **Embry**_

Thankfully today had been going quickly, calculus two had been filled with only ten minutes of syllabus introduction and then we were straight into our first chapter of the semester. I had been dreading this class all break, the professor was said to be a harsh grader and I needed to keep my GPA up to keep my scholarship. I had gotten all A's and one B last semester so I would really have to blow it this semester to lose it, but I still had to worry. I couldn't afford school otherwise, especially with funneling all of my money into the house. I watched the clock only to realize I had 5 minutes left. I finished the problems the professor had put on the board. I sat and waited for us to be dismissed. I pulled out my cell phone, hoping Bells may have texted me in between classes but there was radio silence. I hadn't heard from her since I left her house last night and my nerves had been killing me since I left. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by trying to make it _more_.

Bells and I had gotten so comfortable, I hadn't ever felt this way before. Not even with Jenna, and at the time I could've sworn I was going to marry her. Of course, I had been dead wrong. I wanted to ask Bella out but I didn't know how to go about it, worried she wouldn't want to be more than just friends. We really did have a good thing going, her dad even approved. Bella was more than adamant that Charlie never approved, of _anyone,_ not even Jake, his best friend's son. I was shaken from my thoughts when Professor Johnson spoke up about class ending and I walked across the hall to my second semester intro to engineering class. I was about 15 minutes early so I had nothing to do but think of all the ways I could figure out how to ask her out. Maybe a picnic on the beach, nah, too girly. Or maybe hiking my favorite trail, nope again, Bella would probably break her neck given her luck. Crap, this was going to be harder than I thought. I was going to need help figuring this out. We were going to meet my grandma today, which was already a big step. She was the head family member and it couldn't be taken lightly, and Bella knew that. Ka always had insight about things so maybe she'd be able to help me think of the best way to ask her out. Mom had just told me to do it, but she was always the straight forward type, and I wasn't sure that was the right way to go about it.

I opened my text book skimming through the chapter to make sure I wouldn't be too lost with the coursework, but it just seemed to more of the same from last semester so I wasn't too worried. Our professor welcomed us all to class and started his slideshow. Formulas and explanations flooded my brain and soon another class was over. Today thankfully was going exactly as I had planned. I only had one more class until English. I walked into Physics II knowing it was going to go well. My physics professor last year was teaching this section, too. He had been the one that suggested I should be a civil engineering major. He saw my potential and had even helped me with the plans to the house. He had built a tiny house the year before as a research project so he was really well informed about making smaller structures and sourcing eco friendly cheap resources. I was using a lot of materials from the property, I had milled all of the lumber from the large plot of land, making sure to not to use the mature trees. I wanted to build a flood wall for my tribe to help prevent from flooding, but first I had to get my education to do it. The only reason I wanted to do any of this was for my family and my Tribe, they meant everything to me. After class ended, Professor Kohl called me up to the front of the lecture hall to ask me about the building project.

"Mr. Call, how goes the house project?" I smiled thankful that at least someone acknowledged my interests besides Bells. "Ya know Professor, it's actually almost done. My brothers and I got a lot of the interior framing and building finished over winter break. With all the power outages and everything we didn't have much to do. Working by flashlight was a little difficult though. I'm actually showing my best friend the house today, I really hope she likes it." Prof. Kohl just chuckled, "I'm proud of you Embry, it takes a lot of determination to build something to the end. Let me know as soon as it's done. And if she doesn't like it, maybe she's not the right best friend for you." Now it was my time to chuckle, "Don't worry Professor, she's the right friend. I know she's going to like it." With that I realized I was going to be late to English since the building was across campus. I gave my goodbyes and my nerves really set in.

I hauled ass to make it to the English lecture hall in time. I slipped in the back door trying to find Bella, when I saw her long brown fall down her back, she was turned around looking the other way. I walked toward her and as soon as she saw me, she waved and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. She looked better than she ever had before, and that was saying something. Her long hair was cascading down her back, looking so soft that I wanted to run my fingers through it. She wore a light blue sweater that complimented her generous bust, and a short brown skirt with boots that came to her mid calves, her sexy long legs perfectly on display. I finally made my way over to sit next to her, when she nearly fell over to give me the aisle seat, knowing I'd be cramped otherwise. She always was trying to help, and I commended her for it. I said hi to her and told her I had missed her an internally started to panic. Shit, I did not just say I missed her after only one day of not seeing her. Way to seem like a freaking stalker, Em. I was all but kicking myself until she said how she had missed me too. She had practically thanked me for healing her emotional wounds from all the really messed up shit she went through. I tried to respond when all of the sudden Mrs. Matthews started class. Damn, this class was going to be the death of me, I couldn't sit next to her and not be able to talk to her. So, I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note, hoping that maybe I could write my feelings out better than I could say them.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey guys! Im back again with another chapter. I am attempting to update daily for the next few days at least. I just wanted to address some of the oddities that have been addressed. The first being Sam, there is a reason Sam had to get rid of Bella. The pack comes before everything else in his mind in this book. Jake had to work effectively with the pack, even if he was in trouble. That meant Bella had to be away from the pack for now. The other thing is Charlie not spending the holidays with B. Christmas to Bella is a hard day, she resents Renee for how she was brought up (in this story) and Renee would force her kindness on her during the holidays. So she wanted to be alone and have a normal day, and Charlie obliged her wishes and went to be with his buddies, since Bella wanted to do her own thing. They have a relationship built on mutual respect and communication, so they respect each others way of going about things. Sorry that was a really long note but I wanted to explain better to all of the people who have asked :) Thank you again so much for the reviews! I appreciate them more than you guys know! This is a nice happy chapter before the drama ensues again! Onto the chapter!

Chapter 8

 _ **Embry**_

I tried to write a letter or a note a thousand times while I was in class, but nothing sounded right. I was ripping pages out of my notebook like a mad man. Expressing my feelings had never been hard before. Bella kept looking over at me worried, but I tried to stay calm and smile so she wouldn't look too far into what I was doing. If I was going to think of a way to tell her, it had to be now. Or maybe it could wait a little bit longer. We are going to the house tonight, maybe I could have Ka set up a dinner for the two of us or give me some kind of advice. I'd been indebted to her to do all of her chores for the next millennia but it would be worth it. I pulled out my phone hoping no one would see me texting frantically to my grandmother. I had taught her how to text in high school and she had taken to it instantly.

 _Ka- I have to plan something special for Bella tonight, I have been trying to think of ways to ask her out the past few days and I cant think of anything. She is coming to the rez to see my house after class. I want to do something special for her while shes here. Let me know if you have any ideas. Ayqso-cha? Love you._

I tried my hardest to focus on class waiting for her to respond. I was bouncing my knee up and down anxious to try and figure this all out. Maybe I should've asked the guys, they might have had some kind of idea. I had to stop in to see them anyways on the way to the house. Anytime I came home to Neah Bay I had to see at least Josiah in case they needed any help. I was granted the courtesy to live and go to school so far away because I was going to be an asset to the tribe once my schooling finished. I had an obligation to the Makah people, having been born to care for the tribe. Only six others had been called. Our ancestors needed us, and we had no choice but to listen. We were gifted with mental and physical strength, as well as knowledge beyond our fellow man. We were what our Tribe considered true warriors. I had zoned out again.

About 10 minutes later my phone buzzed and I almost jumped out of my seat nearly forgetting I had pleaded for Ka's help.

 _Tsi'da Po'ok, I told you to listen carefully to the story of our creators, the first blood. Take her to Shi-Shi beach before the sun sets, you will find the words once you are there._

The beach! Stupid Embry, why didn't I think of that? Bella loved the beach, I must really have it bad for that not to have been my first idea. A walk along the beach, it was better than a picnic and easier than a hike, simple enough that I could really let my feelings show.

 _You are the best Ka in the world. I should've known. See you later tonight._

As soon as I was thinking about what I wanted to say to her tonight Mrs. Matthews told us to write down the chapters we needed to read and it was time to leave with Bells. I stood up and gave her my hand to help her out of the awkward desk chairs. She grabbed it readily and her small palm fit into my large hand like a glove.

 _ **Bella**_

Embry had been tearing a hole through his notebook it seemed. It was seriously weird. Page after page after page being ripped out. It was driving me crazy. I just smiled and looked at him, hoping he didn't notice how worried it was making me. Was he having trouble in this class? Was he angry? I had no clue. As soon as he noticed me looking he gave me a genuine smile and I decided to leave it be. He didn't look like he was in that much distress I guess. Then he pulled out his phone, was he seriously going to text in class? That didn't seem like him at all. But he only sent out a short quick message that I couldn't see or read, even though I wouldn't have looked anyways. That was his after he slid his phone back into his pocket. He sat there not taking notes for the entirety of class, so zoned out I thought he was going to fall asleep or fall over. What the heck is going on with him right now? I was wondering when all of the sudden his phone buzzed, scaring me and him both. He pulled it out and had a huge smile on his face, one I'd never seen before. He typed an even shorter message back and sat again, zoned out till Mrs. Matthews told us to write down our homework. Maybe Em had someone else he'd rather be with. I didn't see him look this way once the entire time we'd been in class together. He wrote down the homework than offered me his hand. Or maybe he didn't have someone else. Maybe he was just tired or something and that's why he had acted weird. I took his hand and in that moment I realized I never wanted to let go.

I held his hand still while he lead us through the classroom and then out of the building. I was hoping he wasn't planning on me letting go since I seriously had no intention to. He didn't seem to mind at all, and that made me feel like I had tiny little butterflies floating around in my stomach. He lead me to his truck, telling me we were going to spend the night so if I needed to get anything we could stop by my house. I just shook my head, I had already put my spare change of clothes in my backpack and locked up my truck so that I could leave it overnight. Not like I really cared, it could get stolen and I would probably thank the criminal. I needed to ask Em to go with me to get a new used car. I wasn't exactly confident enough on my own to do it.

"Hey Em, I was wondering after class sometime this week would you want to go with me to look at used cars? I'm getting rid of big red for once and for all. I can feel the truck proverbially stabbing me in the back everytime I look at it."

He just laughed, "Sure thing, I'd love to go with you. What do you have in mind? Another truck, or something more eco friendly? I would definitely recommend something more fuel efficient, especially since you have me and I have a truck. So, for whatever reason you need to move big things, you just gotta call me." I was blushing, so deep red that I probably looked like a lobster. Embry had suggested he was in this for the long haul, whatever this was right now. His sentiment of him having my back was not lost on me. "Yep, I was definitely thinking of a smaller car, especially since I have _big_ , strong, best friend with a truck who can help me whenever I need it." Then I winked. I had insinuated that he was big. Like down there. Holy shit, i just flirted and winked at Embry, shit! _Shit_ , **shit**. He blushed a little but he still looked confident, all he said was, "Bells, you're right I am _big_." and winked back. When did Embry become so confident and sexy. This could turn out to be a seriously interesting night.

 _ **Embry**_

 _ **Oh. My. Spirits**_. Bells totally likes me. She has never once said anything like that to anyone we've known ever. Not even Jake back in the day. Bella freaking Swan likes me. I don't really know how she knew I was, um, larger than normal but she was right. Maybe the time she fell asleep on my chest. So I let her know that she was in fact right. She just looked like she had lust in her eyes, and that let me know we were going to be just fine.

I helped her into the truck and we drove up to Neah Bay in comfortable silence. I was happy we didn't always need to have noise between us. Jenna had always needed to talk, and talk, and talk. It drove me batshit. Thankfully, Bella and I were a lot more alike. She didn't always have to talk to fill the silence and I loved that about her. I turned on the radio once we had gotten to about the halfway point. Some My Chemical Romance song came on and before I could change it, I heard her quietly singing along. I never pegged her as the type to listen to them. I kept the alternative station on the next 45 minutes as she sang along to every song that came on. Her soft sweet voice rang out through the cab and I just sat and listened, loving every second of it.

We stopped by Josiah's house to say hi to everyone who was there. Josiah, Mac, Colt, and Jason were the only people who were there, all of them sprawled out throughout the house studying. They had made their introductions and they took to Bella immediately. Bella had been incredibly respectful of Josiah knowing that he was our Chief, and my heart swelled with pride. She understood our culture and that made me so happy. After I got my assignment for the week, it was time to go. The assignment being we took care of all of the repairs on the Rez for the families who weren't able to do them on their own, keeping tabs on the perimeter to ensure the land was still protected.

We finally made it to my new house and I thought it looked great. It was a traditional log cabin with large windows, letting in the afternoon light. I got out of the car quickly so I could go and open up her door. She got out with me and her face lit up. A slow smile creeping across her lips, her eyes twinkling brightly, "Em, this house is perfect! You seriously built this?! I thought it would look good, but like this is another level. You are so freaking talented." I couldn't help but wrap her in a hug after she said that. She was so cute when she complimented others. She genuinely meant it and that was something I couldn't say about a lot of people. I held her there not wanting to ruin the moment when she spoke again.

"Can we go look inside? It looks so amazing from the outside I can't even imagine how it looks inside." Nodding, I just grabbed her hand again and led her through the front door. She gasped. She audibly gasped. She must've really loved it. The downstairs was entirely open concept. The kitchen in the back left corner of the cabin was bright with natural light, the long sleek wooden countertops were twinkling from the light that flitted in from the various windows. The living room was empty except the large brown sectional from the old house that mom had insisted I take. The dining room had a card table and a fold out chairs from when the guys and I had needed to eat during all the early morning building sessions. There wasn't much left to, except for putting all of the things I had bought to furnish the house. Bella was looking around fascinated.

"You seriously built all of this? That is my dream kitchen. I can't wait to see the loft, I'm excited to see what your bedroom looks like." I just smirked, "Well, you can spend as much time as you want in my bedroom from here on out. Also feel free to use the kitchen whenever, I know how talented you are with cooking." She just blushed.

I showed Bella the rest of the house and she thought it was incredible. I was so happy she liked it, hoping she would spend more time here. Realizing that It was getting late in the afternoon and the beach was about 15 minutes away from my house we had to head out. We drove and Bella couldn't stop gushing about the house and how she was proud of me. I wasn't a prideful man, but I could listen to Bells compliment me any day of the year.

We pulled up to the beach, the sun would be setting soon. I took her hand as we walked towards the water, the chill from the Washington winter whipped around us. Even though it was cold, it was fiercely beautiful, the way the rocks jutted out from the earth, towering over the coastline always took my breath away. I cleared my throat, willing the words to come out of my mouth.

"Bells, you know you've really been there for me, right? I just wanted to say that little by little you've managed to make your way into my heart. I didn't expect to be falling for someone so quickly after all the chaos that we've been through. But, I'm glad I have. Because if there is anyone who I could have dreamed to fall for, its you Bella." Bella's bright eyes glistened and her face almost split in two from her smile. She had liked what I said, well that's a good step. I was about to keep going when she stopped me.

"Em, you don't know how much of a relief it is for you to feel the same way that I do. Everyday I find myself willing away the hours until you get to my house, or until we can hang out. I just couldn't believe that someone like you could possibly like someone like me." She tilted her face up to mine, she was wrapped in her winter coat and scarf. She looked adorable all bundled up. Her eyes meeting mine, in that moment something told me if I was going to kiss her, it should be now. I leaned down and kissed her soft pink lips, her lips melting perfectly to mine. She leaned up and tangled her fingers in my hair deepening the kiss, I had never had a kiss that felt so good, in my life. I slowly pulled away, since I had to ask her one more thing. "Well, I was going to ask you out and then kiss you but I guess things happen when they're supposed to." I laughed out. She just giggled, the sound was music to my ears. She nodded and bit her lip, "Of course I'd go out with you Embry Call. It'd be my pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I finished this chapter before I figured I would. Please let me know what you guys think. There is a little bit of drama in this chapter as well as finally a conversation with Ka. Here is a translation for the words used in this chapter! You guys are the best and thank you for all of the reviews! It really keeps me motivated to keep on schedule of daily updates.

Hikshil - Magic

Tsi'da Po'ok- son

Ka- grandma

Ayqso-cha - how are you

K'wo'pat - love

Chapter 9

 _ **Bella**_

Embry had just asked me out, and it couldn't have been more beautiful. That kiss was everything I could've imagined and more. I was so happy to meet his brothers, theyall had been so nice. Honestly, I am so hopeful for the future, for once. I was even so excited to go meet grandma, Em talked about her all of the time, I admired that. Today was one of the best days I've had, Embry really had helped me turn my life around and realize that there is a whole world out there. And that I should never be so isolating of the outside world again. If i had turned inward I would've never reached out to Embry, and I would never had moved on from Jake. I knew all too well what that was like. Today had proved to me that I had grown. Truly, I'd become a better person, because my trauma didn't only affect me, it affected the people around me. I was able to help Em just as much as he'd helped me.

We made it to Embry's grandma's house about 10 minutes later. The small sage green cottage was very well kept with large raised garden beds strewn across the front yard. Winter herbs were growing wildly throughout the garden. It was a magical place, that much I could tell. Embry led me into the small house, his grandma was sitting at the dining room. Her beading supplies scattered across her work area. She was making a rope necklace when she looked up to greet us. "Tsi'da Po'ok, you look so happy. I told you the words would come. You both look vibrant. You must be Isabella. I have heard about you, almost constantly the past few weeks. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her arms to hug me, hugging her I thanked her, "Thank you for having me at your house, Mrs. Call. I have heard much about you, too. I am so happy to finally meet you. You have the most magical house I have ever seen." She smiled a warm heartening smile, "I knew you would be intune with the hikshil of our people. I knew as soon as young Embry spoke of you, that this was blessed by the ancestors. Child, please refer to me as Ka, you are part of the family now." I couldn't help but radiate, nobody had accepted me so readily not even the pack. Something about this all felt right. After Ka and I got to know each other she spoke to Em.

"Tsi'da Po'ok, Ayqso-cha? You seem wisa. It brings joy to my soul to see this blossoming partnership. Soon you will have to teach young Isabella the language. How is young Josiah? Did he give you your assignment?"

Embry just blushed, "Ka, I am doing great." he hugged me tighter as he said that, and I glowed, "Josiah was fair with the assignment the other elders need my help and it's only fair that I help them. Ka you know all, I am just glad I can make you happy." I couldn't believe how Em and his grandmother communicated. They were saying one thing but were communicating on a much deeper, almost spiritual level. It was inspiring.

We talked almost all night, but I grew tired, so Embry took us back to his house. Just saying something about how he wanted to spend his first night there with me. I just nodded and as soon as we made into his loft bedroom, I cuddled into his side and I was asleep almost instantly.

 _ **Embry**_

Yesterday literally was possibly the best day of my life. If Ka liked someone, there was no reason to ever doubt them. She just knew. Medicine Woman intuition. I didn't know how or why, but I knew the spirits influenced her to make our community a better place. I trusted her with my own life, and that was saying a lot. We had slept in and I didn't want to wake Bella but I needed to. We had to go and clear out the rest of my stuff from La Push, it was already an hour and a half drive, and we had a lot of stuff to bring back. I gently nudged her elbow, kissing her cheek and her eyes fluttered open, "Ugh, do we really have to get up already?" laughing I just said, "Unfortunately we do, so let's get going so we can come back and nap." She just nodded and stretched, rolling out of bed. Thankfully my mattress was laying on the floor. So there was little room for her to injure herself, even if Bells was notorious for hurting herself. She finally got up and went to get changed, I was already dressed and ready to go, ready to close the La Push chapter of my life for good.

After Bella was ready we were in the truck heading down the highway to La Push. Anxiety building in my chest. Bella had refused to come to my house at the Quileute Rez for the whole time we'd been spending time together lately. I hadn't minded since I didn't even want to be there most days. I preferred being at Bella's house. Thankfully we would have our own space now. La Push was the last place on Earth I wanted to be since I knew the possibility of us running into someone who had seriously hurt us was pretty high. I could feel Bella sweating and knew she must've been getting nervous, too. She was avoiding a long list of people, all of who lived on that Rez. We were going to have to make this as quick as possible.

We pulled across the border line of the Rez and I felt Bells get even more tense. She was seriously uncomfortable here, and I didn't blame her. We made it to my house without incident and I was glad for that. I ran into the house expecting to see mom somewhere but she must've taken another double shift at the hospital or gone out for the day. Now that I was grown and moving to Makah she had been out living her life, making up for time lost. She was a great mother, but she had had me young and my father had left her at this Rez. She just wanted to go out and do things and she was proud of me for spreading my wings so young and becoming on my own person.

I quickly gathered a lot of the the furniture from my bedroom, including my bed frame which I had already broken down. I was hoping I wasn't carrying too much for a normal guy but I didn't even care. I just wanted to get out of here, knowing that an uncomfortable incident was just around the corner. Bella had packed the last box of clothes in my dresser and we were almost ready to go. We had somehow managed to get everything together in less than 2 hours. I put the last of the boxes in my truck and I was ready to get the hell out of dodge when I realized I was low on gas. That meant one thing, we had to stop at the Ateara's convenience store, _shit._ This was going to be interesting, it was always something here.

 _ **Bella**_

Em had realized that he was almost out of gas and he wouldn't make it back into town if we didn't stop at the gas station and convenience store. He was apologizing profusely and I realized we had nothing to worry about. I just told him not to worry. Nothing anyone could say to us would change anything. Embry and I were happy together, and no one could change that. We pulled into the gas station and I saw Em relax as soon as he realized I was relaxing. I kissed him quickly before he went into the store to pay for the gas, he needed the courage just as much as I did. I didn't want his lips to leave mine but I knew he had something to do. I knew he was nervous, Quil was his best friend, and he very well could be working the counter.

Embry went inside, and someone knocked on the window, effectively scaring the shit out of me. It was Paul. "Shorty, what the hell are you doing here? I know I can't technically talk to you but you need to leave. Sam is out patrolling right now, he knows you're here and he doesn't want to have an argument with Jake. Who is still fuming from your last encounter, by the way. I laughed like hell when I saw him put in his place."

I couldn't believe Paul of all people would ever be the person telling me to leave. "Well thanks for the welcome party, bud! Don't worry I'm leaving this place in the next 10 minutes, Embry just had to get gas. He's moving out of here. You can go tell that to your beloved baby alpha and Sam. And spirits willing, I won't ever be back here. That should ease everyone's mind"

Paul looked visibly uncomfortable, "You should probably go check on your boyfriend in there, he is getting heated with everyone in the state of washington's least favorite person."

I just looked at him shocked, jumping out of the truck to go check on Em. He couldn't stand up to Jake in any kind of fight, Jake wasn't fully human. I was sprinting into the store when I heard the yelling. "Get over it, Jake! You are the one who fucking crushed her soul. The only difference is she didn't need you to get over it this time."

Jake just sneered not noticing me walking into the store, "You really are going to fight for my sloppy seconds. She's just a hok'wat who has spent too much time with the Rez boys. She's nothing special." _Fuck_ , that hurt. Embry was standing there his fists clenched his eyes closed, he was trying so hard to calm down. I couldn't stay quiet, "Hey Jake, pretty brave of you to put someone down while they aren't there. Fucking coward." I could hear Paul cracking up in the distance, man, he never really was going to change. "You have no right to give Embry shit. Take it out on me, but FUCK YOU for saying that shit. Embry is 10 times the man you will ever be. Why can't I ever just go to the gas station without having to deal with your shit. I am sorry I'm in La Push, you're right. I have no right to be here, but we are leaving as soon as he gets his gas. Please just leave this alone, and we will leave. Also, Sam, I know you can hear this, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to cause any problems. Just know that, I have more respect for this land than that."

Jake was shaking, but of course he couldn't have someone else having the last word, so he continued "Do you always have to be such a _bitch_." he was heavily emphasizing the last word as he continued, "I'm glad I left you. You were never worth it…" Before he could finish his sentence Embry decked him. Jake went down hard, not expecting a normal person to affect him. Embry grabbed him by his t-shirt holding him up against the counter, Jake was squirming but couldn't move. That confirmed it, there was something _more_ about Embry. I knew it. All Embry said was, "Think before you say anything like that to my k'wo'pat again. Or do you not know your own regions language? That's my girl, my love, and if you have the balls to say something to her you better have them to say it to me, too. Also, you're not the only thing that goes bump in the night in these parts. Your people aren't the only spirit warriors around. Let that sink in, and if your alpha ever wants to talk, he now knows where we'll be." With that he dropped Jake, who looked as bitter as he always did, unable to admit he had just gotten his ass handed to them. Sam was walking into the store as we were walking out. Not paying attention to anything was saying. Paul was standing in the distance with a half shocked, half amused look. He lived for this kind of stuff, it was part of the reason I had loved him so much. Embry put his money on the counter, walked out with my hand in his, and a gaggle of wolves stunned behind him. Too confused to speak. Embry pumped his gas and we were on our way, I could hear the constant buzzing of my phone, knowing the pack was freaking out. And for once in my entire life, I didn't care. I was happy and they could wait.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry y'all for not uploading daily these past few days, Ive been feeling a little out of it and down. There will be lemons coming after this chapter, so if you are under 18 please dont read the next chapter after this. I am serious, y'all. Also, a big thank you to all of you that are favoriting, following,and reviewing. You do not understand how much it truly motivates me. I deeply appreciate the support. As always all spelling errors and mistakes are my own, I don't have a beta. Also I don't own Twilight.

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Embry**_

We made it back to my place, and for some reason Bella didn't seem too surprised that there was something _else_ about me. We talked about it on the ride home and all she had said was she was proud of me and she could tell I was special. I couldn't have asked for a better response. She had always been incredibly receptive to weird things; shifters, cold ones, and now the true spirit warriors. I expected that Josiah and I would be paid a visit in the next couple of days by Sam, he was losing his way. The spirits had been communicating with Josiah informing him about how the Quileute warriors were growing further and further from their ancestors and spirit warriors. They were losing a grasp of what their mission _truly_ meant in protecting the people, they had gotten too caught up in the thought of vampires to see their tribe needed _more._ Josiah had spoken to Taha Aki and Ephraim Black, speaking about how Jacob was tarnishing the respect of the Black bloodline, and something needed to be done about it, and quickly. To be honest when Josiah had told me this I wasn't surprised, I knew that something was happening down in La Push long before I was called to action.

I was thinking about all of the issues with the Tribes in the area and how we could come together to fix our collective issues while I watched Bella twirl around in my kitchen. She was making us dinner and I was so excited, I wasn't the best cook and Ka was the only one who tended to make me homemade meals. Bells said I couldn't help, even though I hated not offering. She insisted since I had saved her from Jake's beratement earlier. Jake had become a serious fucking dick and I was over it. I would have ended him right then and there but there was no reason for unnecessary violence. Something the pack hadn't learned yet. I watched Bella intently as her long brown hair swung behind her as she made the large meal. She was making some beef dish, she had said it was how she aced her culinary class. I couldn't argue with that. She was even making homemade dinner rolls and I realized I could seriously get used to this, a life with Bells, hoping this would be _our_ house some day.

 _ **Bella**_

We were driving off and my phone wouldn't stop buzzing when Embry started explaining to me the legends of the Makah Warriors. They were the protector of the peoples in the Pacific Northwest. He seemed to go into a trance when he spoke of the legends of his people- almost in the exact same way Billy did for the Quileute Legends.

 _Many years ago our people were devastated by a tsunami like no other. We were almost completely eradicated, much of our land was washed out and our people were destitute. We lived with very little water and very little food, unable to grow for many seasons. The women and children began to grow weak and sick and our Tribe was in dire need of help. Our first Shaman went deep into the red wood lined forest and called upon the strength of our ancestors. He took a journey to meet the very first of our ancestors, our creators. They blessed his intentions. That is when our Tribe learned about all of the struggles that possibly could devastate us, and how we would overcome. We learned of the Cold ones, the other negative spirits that prowl upon us, and the strength and reckoning of Mother Nature. We learned that the way of protection in our Tribe was seeking wisdom from our ancestors and the protection from them. Our people listened to the ancestors and spirits and prevailed. Their fishing becoming plentiful, the illness cured, and we began to multiply. Now each of the of age males must go on a spirit walk when they turn 18. Then they will find if they are called to aid our ancestors or not suited for the calling. There is no bloodline to determine our abilities, just the truth in our hearts. A strong heart is the foundation of our warriors. The way of our people is to find strength in kindness, a trait that many have lost in the past generations. It is the reason our council of warriors has dwindled. We believe the best people we can be, the better protector we can be. There have been no women yet, although in our tribe they seem to be the medicine women. A role they cannot serve as well as be warrior. Also, our leader has told us about Sam and the wolf pack, and how they stray further and further away from their ancestors wishes. Neglecting the need of their people. They will need our help to prevail. I expect at least Sam to visit._

I was fascinated, the pack always seemed to have a take action first think second approach. It had been successful as well as a colossal failure. They had much to learn from Embry alone. I couldn't wait to get to know his brothers better, feeling I would fit in here, finally. All I could think to do is repay Em with a homemade meal.

"Embry, that's incredible. You are so wise. There is something we could all learn from you, kindness is something many people lack these days. Thank you for being an incredible protector, for me at the very least. Please let me make us dinner, and you really don't even need to help! I know you'll be fighting yourself on that one, but let me do this as a gift to you." That's all I could manage to get out before Em kissed me. We had just pulled into his driveway. The kiss melted my insides. It was a deep passionate kiss and I could feel a deep pull in my stomach willing me to take the kiss further, but as we deepened the kiss, Em pulled away.

"You're amazing, k'wo'pat. I'd love a meal. Thank you. And as much as I'd love to do more Bells, we need to eat, it's been a stressful day. You can stay over tonight if you want to after food, and we can pick this all up where we left off." He ended with a wink. I gave him a chaste peck on the lips just nodding to the fact that I would be spending the night again. Realizing I'd have to give Charlie a call, he'd be thrilled to hear that I was well and truly over Jake.

 _B: Hey dad, I'm going to be at Em's house tonight. Also we are dating now, figured in the name of full disclosure I would let you know. Also please eat something healthy, you're killing me with all the take out you think you're getting away with eating behind my back._

 _C: (Laughing) of course you know about the pizza boxes. I am so happy to hear about you and that Call boy. I always did like him more than your other guy friends. Especially that Edwin idiot. He didn't have a lick of sense. Please be_ _safe_ _if you do anything of that nature, and for the love of god don't make me say any more about that. Just know I love you kiddo. Call me when you're goin' to head home._

 _B: Alright dad, I'll be safe. Know I love you, too. And if you're going to get a pizza, please get a damn vegetable on it. Bye, I'll call on my way home tomorrow._

I got to work on my beef stew shortly after, probably tearing up Em's kitchen in the process. I always made a mess in the kitchen, but I was just as good at cleaning it all up. I worked away in the kitchen hoping that maybe Em and I could take it a little further than kissing tonight, even though we had officially been together less than two days. Everything always felt right between us, and we always had a physical chemistry between us that I never had with anyone else. The way we touched, even when we were just friends used to feel as comfortable as touching someone else could feel. I was blushing as I was kneading the dough thinking about the ways I could make Embry feel _good._ I nearly jumped out of my own skin shocked that I was even having those kind of thoughts. I had never felt this way about Jake and Edward would never let me feel that way. But was it such a crime to want to make the person you truly care for feel good. I just wanted to show him that I wanted to be intimate with him, and that for once it wasn't something I feared. I hoped maybe tonight I could finally lose my virginity, hoping that Embry wouldn't think we were moving way too fast.

 _ **Embry**_

We sat down to dinner about two hours after Bells worked endlessly. She had finished the beef stew, bread, salad, and even dessert. It all smelled so freaking good, I didn't deserve to be this lucky. I had lit some candles and set the table while she slaved away in the kitchen, she had said it looked great, and that was all the affirmation I needed. We sat and ate dinner and she kept reaching out touching my arms or brushing her hand on my thigh, and it was starting a fire inside of me. We ate in mostly amicable silence, I only spoke to let her know how great everything was, and she responded her thanks. She finally settled her hand on my thigh, gently rubbing her small hand up and down my large thigh. I couldn't help but nearly stop breathing. The girl of my dreams was actually coming on to me. She gently rubbed my thigh during the entirety of dinner and the dessert and it was becoming a sweet sweet torture, I wanted to kiss and touch her everywhere, but I ate slowly, patiently, waiting for her to make the next move. We finally finished and I cleared the table as quickly as humanly possible. I finished clearing the table Bella grabbed my hand leading me up the stairs, a sly smirk creeping on her face, an adorable blush deepening on her cheeks giving away her innocence. I knew right then tonight would exceed my wildest imagination.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Alright heres the lemon, y'all! I tend to write/ prefer smuttier lemons than this, but I figured they weren't entirely appropriate for this story. However, I do want to write other stories where they may fit the characters better and I may be starting those soon. Either a Bella/Paul or Bella/Sam story, maybe? I think this lemon is just as tart and sweet as it needs to be. Be warned it is another short chapter. I had kind of a hard time getting into a groove writing this one. As always all errors are my own, and I will be proof reading this story and reediting it as I go along to fix prior mistakes. Also I dont own twilight. Thank you for the incredible reviews, you guys keep me on track!

 _ **Chapter 11:**_

 _ **Bella**_

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as I walked Embry up the stairs, I finally was ready for this. I could only be so thankful that I had waited for the right person. As soon as we made it up the stairs into the loft our hands were all over each other exploring uncharted territory, my hands greedily exploring the taught muscles that seemed to be everywhere. Soon his lips were on mine our tongues clashing greedily, needing more. We were still in a passionate kiss my hands entwined in his long hair while Em's hands made gentle trails up and down my back, sending sparks of sensation down my spine, when he pulled away. He wanted to make sure I was okay with all of this. "Baby, if you're not ready we can wait. I want to make sure this is what you definitely want, k'wo'pat." All I said was a breathy yes, as I bit my lip, slowly pulling his long sleeve t-shirt over his head. I stood there slightly in awe of shirtless Embry, as my hands trailed up and down his washboard abs. The beauty of this man could never cease to amaze me. He had a large broad chest, strong arms, and the perfect abs. As I explored his body more and more he started to undress me. My flannel and jeans were quickly forgotten in a pile on the floor. This was the most exposed I'd ever been in my matching baby blue underwear set, not one thought of insecurity or doubt flitted across my mind as I stood there. I couldn't help but watch Em intently as he took off his worn out levis and discard them into the growing pile of clothes.

I gasped audibly as I saw him standing there in his maroon boxers, the colors almost melting into his deep copper skin. He had large powerful thighs, and his larger than normal package was straining against the tight briefs material. I could look at him forever, of that I was sure. As soon as he had discarded the rest of his clothes he picked me up, gently placing me on the bed as he climbed on top of me, bracing his own weight. He started gently kissing a trail up and down my neck, eliticing soft moans from me as his mouth assaulted my neck with sweet torture. He began to nip at my neck and collar bone as he trailed his kisses and licks further down my neck, sending a hot sensation straight between my thighs. Nothing anyone had ever done to me had felt this good before. He finally unclasped my bra and gently started massaging my breasts as I almost squirmed beneath him needing more contact. He just lightly chuckled, "Patience, baby girl. I want to make you feel everything you've never felt before." Only then did he begin licking the sensitive buds on my chest, slowly circling his tongue. I was still softly moaning, knowing that my sounds were encouraging him in his sweet lavishings. As he continued to worship my left breast he massaged and twirled my right nipple in his hand, warranting a loud gasp from me, the new sensation slowly building an incredible burning desire in my core. His cold breath blew on my nipple and the difference of temperature had me arching my back off the bed, desperate for more contact.

Soon he started trailing his tongue down my pale stomach, kissing and licking my soft flesh. He finally made it right above my panty line, he kissed and licked there until he finally took my underwear between his teeth. He dragged my panties down with his teeth slowly, his teeth grazing over my smooth mound on the way, sending jolts of pleasure through me. Spirits, Em knew exactly what he was doing. I had my hands balled in the sheets in efforts to control the pure blissful sensations of his mouth over me. He gently kissed my mound as he began his descent on my center. His tongue soon was lapping greedily at my center, sending waves through me causing me to nearly jump off the bed. He smiled while saying, "mmm, baby, you're so wet for me." He continued with his tongue kissing and licking at my lips. when he added a finger inside of me. He gently stroked into me curling his finger finding a rhythm of pure pleasure. I couldn't help but moan so loudly when he continued his rhythm bringing his mouth down to my bundle of nerves, nearly crying out from the pleasure he was giving me. I could feel myself about to come undone around his mouth and hand, the pressure building deep in my stomach. He added one more finger into my tight center, seemingly to prepare me for _more_ of him. As soon as he continued his rhythm with the added pressure I came undone around his hands and mouth, breathlessly mumbling out his name, moaning loudly, my body shaking.

I gently stroked his large length as he softly moaned in my ear, "Baby girl, this may hurt a little, let me know when you are ready for me to move." He kissed my ear as I guided his length into me, instantly moaning on contact. He barely could fit inside me, causing me to hiss slightly in pain. "Please, move baby." was all I managed to get out as he then began to thrust into me. Pulling me closer to him as brought my legs over his shoulders. His moaning matching mine, he was thrusting quickly into me, knowing I'd come undone soon. His rough voice turning me on further as he barely whispered out, "Fuck, baby, you're so tight." His thrusts continued on and on and on until his finally words pushed me over the edge again, "Cum for me, baby" was all it took before the jolts of passion shook through me and I came completely undone, he finished soon after. Detangling ourselves, he laid down beside me, gently pulling me into his side as I rested my head on his chest. Both of us completely contented.

 _ **Embry**_

Bella had been so damn sexy. No one had ever been so receptive to my touch before. Everything that I had done had set her on fire, making her moan beneath me. She was so beautiful breathing out my name as she came for me. Nothing had ever turned me on as much as watching Bella writhe in pleasure. I knew we would be good together, but I hadn't known we'd be that good. We laid in bed our limbs intertwined as she rested her head on my chest. I was stroking her hair when she spoke,"Em, babe, that was the best thing I have ever experienced. Please, please, tell me we can do that often." She was so cute, always able to make me laugh. "Of course, baby girl. We can do that whenever you want. You are by far the best I've ever had by the way. That was amazing." She smiled, happy to know that she had nothing to compete against, and she never would. I was so glad she had been so comfortable with me. I knew the shit she'd been through and didn't want her to continue to fear intimacy. Instead she seemed to have grabbed intimacy by the balls, embracing it completely. The way she wanted me alone, drove me crazy. Soon after she had spoken she had quickly fallen asleep, breathing gently as her chest rose and fell next to me. I was still gently stroking her hair, knowing how much it soothed her. Smiling about how we were able to turn a bad day around.

I had really hit the jackpot when it came to Bells. She's smart, sexy, caring, loving, kind, and kind of a badass. The way she can just look the supernatural in the face and stand up to it really made me proud of her. I didn't want to jinx anything but I could tell Bella and I were going to last. Through the tribal responsibility, through the shitty shifter situations, the scrutiny, everything we faced, we were going to be ok. I could tell, we had indeed been blessed by our ancestors. I could already tell I was falling in love with Bella, not so slowly she had made her way into my life. Even though we hadn't been together long, even though we had had our issues in the past, even if we had to weather all the bad things together, I'd always be there for her. I had a sneaking suspicion she'd always be there for me, too. I drifted off into a deep sleep, my dreams consisting of Bella and I dancing in our house; we looked older, wiser, and just as happy.


	12. Authors note

Hey guys, its me! The typical author who cannot keep to her scheduled postings! Even though this is not a new chapter, i will have the next chapter up within the next 24 hours. I was on a cruise for over a week and I got incredibly sea sick and wasnt able to write much while on vacation, but im back and im ready to update! Sorry for taking so long to check in!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Wow, guys! I am so sorry this took me so long to write. I was kind of in a major writers block, although I did start the Paul/Bella story, so, that first chapter may be up tonight, too! I was sick the past few weeks, the weather was awful, and writing just was very low on my list of priorities which makes me so sad. I'm sorry this is a short chapter but it was time for me to kick up the drama! I was in the mood to stir the pot with this story. Now that I have seemed to have found my words again updates should continue as they were before. Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you guys think! As always, thank you for all the support/comments/favorites/follows!

Things had been good and uneventful. Bella and I had been busier than ever with the semester picking up. I had multiple engineering projects that I had to work on pretty constantly and she was always messing with new recipes for class, since they always needed an original recipe for their big exams. I hated that I lived so far away now but Bells would come up here every few days and spend the night. Surprisingly, Charlie was okay with it all. I guess he understood that we all have to grow up at some point. Me and the guys had been working double time on the Rez since the supernatural was making a more noticeable appearance, even if vampires had been quiet. It had been almost three weeks since our encounter with the wolf boys and Sam had set up to come talk with us tomorrow. He could feel the energy shifting, he was too naive to think it anything other than vampires, though. I had agreed since Josiah had expected them to come around sooner. I figured they were as stubborn as ever and hardly figured they would ever come to grips with the possibility of other spirit warriors. I guess I was slightly wrong.

I sat at my desk trying to get my head around this physics problem set. The numbers seemed to be laughing at me since I couldn't figure out the last equation. I wanted to finish this before it was due next week, but that seemed less and less likely. I couldn't sit there anymore, and Bells must have gone to bed since my phone showed no notifications. I slipped on my shorts, socks, and running shoes deciding a nice run would do me good. Nothing out there could take me out, so running late at night had become one of my past times. I ran out of the door and for once I felt that I was free. My obligations had been tying me down, not in a bad way, but in a way that made me miss my alone time. I ran and I ran. The Washington wilderness blurring by me. The ancient pines and ferns enveloped me. The scenery changed minutely telling me I had made it nearly to Vancouver. I could practically hear my ancestors whispering, as I sped up the voices got louder, almost yelling. The voices sounded worried, concerned. Something was happening and it wasn't good and I couldn't figure it out. I stopped on a dime and turned, trying to sprint home, only then had I realized I had really gone so far. I was an hour out and the voices grew louder, almost tormented. None of the other guys were awake or alert, and my cell phone was sitting on my desk still. I hadn't heard from Bells in the past few hours, I just figured she had fallen asleep early like usual. Something was happening, and I wanted to panic. Nothing could happen to my Bells, I could feel it in my gut that she was in grave danger.

 _ **Bella**_

I was covered in flour and butter when I realized how late it had gotten. I was an early sleeper, and everyone knew it. 10pm probably wasn't late to most, especially not night owl Em who didn't start anything important until 8pm and was often up into the early hours of the morning, but it might as well have been midnight in my world. I don't know how he stayed up like that. I would go crazy. I dumped my first failed recipe into the trash and went outside to shake my apron free from some of the gunk. I wasn't always the neatest cooker, which was ironic since I was the tidiest person I knew in all other aspects. As soon as my apron looked to be free from any major clumps of food I headed back inside. I washed the dishes at supersonic speed, and it was already 1030 and I could barely keep my eyes open. I slumped myself up the stairs and into the bathroom. I sighed a sigh of relief as soon as I stepped in the piping hot water. I had always taken showers that were almost boiling. I never felt clean if the water wasn't nearly scalding. I lathered my hair in shampoo, letting the smell engulf my senses in lavender. I was so sleepy by the time I finished up. I dried quickly and threw on my coziest pajamas. I slipped into bed, forgetting to text Em letting him know I was going to bed.

I slipped into a deep comfortable sleep. I had dreams of everything and nothing. I was in a fitful sleep when I jolted awake. A large pair of pale red eyes were gleaming in my face, their color almost mocking me in the dark. Another set of red eyes were glowing near the window, a slightly amused look glanced across the surface as they visibly noticed my body start crumbling into a sheer and fitful panic. I was silently panicking the thought of human feeding vampires set me into a motionless fear. Not like moving would be effective, I could barely run let alone out run a supernatural being.

The eyes in the pitch black started chuckling at me, they could see the realization flicker across my face that I wasn't getting out of this the way I wanted to.

"Change your clothes, you wreak. Also, don't scream, dearest Charlie is at the station and none of your little wolf friends are hanging around. We won't make this a fight if you won't." The vampires short hair gleamed in the moonlight, but I couldn't make out if it was someone I knew. I flipped on the light, attempting to recognize either the silent vampire or the one nearest me but I had never seen them before. I did as I was told, the only way I was getting out of this situation was with my mind, not my physical ability. I snuck past my desk attempting to pick my phone up on the way to my dresser but the silent vampire spoke up. "Ah, ah, ah. You didn't think it would be that easy did you?". I swallowed loud and went to my dresser and picked out warm clothes and my boots, and excused myself to the bathroom which they seemed to allow. They both waited outside of the door as I silently plotted as I got dressed quickly.

They thought I'd be alone, but they didn't know that I knew Paul was outside right now. After the whole Embry-Jake debacle he had been watching the perimeters of forks. He didn't think I knew, but I'm not that oblivious. Paul wanted to be my friend but duty and tribe came far before the hok'wat. Paul wasn't a quitter, though, and Sam most likely loosened the leash. Sam was no fool, for the most part and he knew there was no way I was getting out of the supernatural life now. I had faith that I'd have help getting out of whatever this is. If Paul knew something was wrong, it wouldn't be long till Embry knew. I walked out of the house, knowing if no one would rescue me I would figure out how to rescue myself this time. Charlie always taught me how to protect myself, and that meant keeping a level head. Usually it meant not getting in the vehicle at any cost, but I was going to have to this time.

The two vampires fell behind me in a synchronized step. They walked quickly, pressuring me to walk as fast I could till they were practically pushing me. I could hear the rustling in the woods, I just didn't know if they were friend or foe. Not believing whoever wanted me would need more than two vampires to kidnap me. I'm not that threatening. I ended up in the back of the blacked out SUV, I saw the clock in the front console blinking 12:13. I had no idea where we were going but I would have to keep details in my head about the scenery to keep some idea of where we were heading. The vampires looked back at me as a faint howling noise erupted in the distance.


End file.
